Ese Mayordomo, Falla
by LightShadowBlue
Summary: Sebastian siempre cumple toda orden de Ciel y nunca falla en ninguna cosa, pero ¿será que ahora es el momento de que este prefecto mayordomo cometa un error?(descontinuada hasta nuevo aviso)
1. Ese Mayordomo, Falla

_**Ese Mayordomo, Falla.**_

**Notas del fanfic:**

Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son obra de Yana-sama.

Con este fanfic no pienso obtener ningún lucro, es simplemente una forma de desarrollar aún más mi escritura, ademas, creó que ya es tiempo de desmitificar a Sebastian, él no siempre tiene que ser prefecto e.e .

* * *

Era muy entrada la noche, el viento era tan helado que llegaba cortar y la húmeda neblina solo contribuía a que el frió fuera aún más intenso, pero aún así el pequeño Conde Phantomhive se encontraba caminando por un pasillo casi en ruinas de una abandonada casona, la razón, La Reina le había encomendado otra misión, la cual él y su mayordomo estaban cumpliendo.

Ciel caminaba con cautela por el largo y angosto pasillo del segundo piso, llevaba una pistola en la mano y miraba en todas direcciones. La casona estaba en tan malas condiciones que la mayoría de las paredes estaban derrumbadas y en varias partes el suelo contaba con grandes agujeros que dejaban ver la planta baja. Hace media hora que había llegado a ese lugar, al parecer una banda ilegal de contrabandistas se escondía ahí y como era de esperarse le había sido encomendado a él la misión de terminar con aquel asunto que ensuciaba el limpio y puro Londres de la Reina.

Sebastian iba unos metros atrás de Ciel, como de costumbre él acompañaba a su "adorado" amo y velaba por su seguridad. Desde donde se encontraba podía ver cada movimiento del chico, su cominar con la gracia característica de su persona, la forma como cada musculo de se pequeño cuerpo se contraía a escuchar algún ruido y como a pesar de los esfuerzos de Conde por evitarlo, veía el temblor del niño ante el crudo e invernal frió. El mayordomo sonrió, ese niño era tan orgulloso, no se permitía ni una muestra de debilidad,realmente era el mejor amo que tenia en años.

De pronto, el sirviente vio como su amo se detenía en el final de pasillo y pegándose a la pared apuntaba con el arma hacia dentro de la habitación que se encontraba al final del corredor. Sebastian se puso alerta y en un instante estuvo junto a su bocchan.

—¿Qué sucede? —Sebastian le susurró a Ciel.

—He visto a alguien moviéndose— Ciel respondió susurrando también.

Sebastian iba agregar algo más a la recién iniciada conversación cuando un disparo paso tan cerca de su cabeza que le roso.

—¡ Maldición! Nos han visto—Dijo Ciel mientras se apartaba de la puerta.

Otro disparo se dirigió hacia ellos, pero esta vez el mayordomo reaccionó y apartó a su amo del camino de la bala.

— Rápido, debemos salir de aquí—Se escuchó una voz desde dentro de la habitación, mientras un tercer disparo era efectuado.

—Quieren escapar—Comentó Sebastian entretanto acorralaba a Ciel contra la pared, cubriéndolo de las balas con su propio cuerpo.

—Ya lo sé, debemos hacer algo—Replicó el niño y apartando a su mayordomo de sí, entró en la habitación y disparo hacia uno de los hombres.

Se escuchó un grito de dolor y más disparos se dejaron oír, Sebastian para ese entonces ya se encontraba dentro de la habitación defendiendo a su amo, ya que había logrado quitarle el arma a un hombre que había intentado dispararle a Ciel por la espalda.

Los hombres comenzaron a escapar por la cornisa de la casona, la cual era lo suficientemente ancha para que alguien caminara por ella, como era de esperarse Ciel fue tras ellos y Sebastian fue tras su amo.

Una vez comenzaron a avanzar por la antigua cornisa, todos pudieron notar la mala decisión, ya que esta debido a su antigüedad se desarmaba cada ciertos tramos, volviéndola cada vez más inestable. A todo esto los disparos que si bien habían dañado a Ciel, no había cesado y era lo que más preocupaba Sebastian, quien dispuesto a terminar con esto de una vez decidió adelantarse a su amo y detener a los hombres, pero justo cuando lo iba a hacer cierto sonido lo distrajo:

—Miau—Sebastian dirigió su atención hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido y vio a un pequeño gato grisáceo, al instante dejo toda intención de atrapar a los contrabandistas y se acerco al gato y tomándolo en brazos comenzó a acariciarlo.

—¡Sebastian!—Llamó Ciel a su mayordomo al no sentirlo tras él. Al no tener respuesta se volvió y pudo ver como el demonio se había quedado atrás por un gato.

—¡Ese maldito demonio ¿cómo puede entretenerse con un gato en este momento?!—Masculló Ciel entre dientes y tan ensimismado estaba en mirar con odio hacia donde su mayordomo estaba que no se fijo que dio un paso en errado que provoco el derrumbe en la zona de la cornisa en la que estaba parado.

—¡Ahh!—Gritó el niño de ojos azules al caer, pero alcanzó agarrarse del borde y quedo suspendido en el aire.

—¡Sebastian—Gritó aún más fuerte, pero el sirviente no le escuchó.

—¡Sebastian—Gritó revelando desesperación en su voz, su mano estaba cediendo y Sebastian parecía estar ausente a todo lo que no fuera el gato.

Entretanto, los contrabandistas escucharon a Ciel gritar y devolviéndose vieron como el niño se mantenía agarrado de la cornisa apunto de caer.

—Vaya vaya, Conde mira donde estas—Dijo un hombre captando la atención del niño —Eso te pasa por meterte en asuntos de grandes— Continuó hablando el que al parecer era el líder. El resto de los hombres rieron burlonamente.

Ciel quiso protestar, pero justo cuando abrió su boca para hablar los hombres dispararon hacia él, dándole en varias partes del cuerpo. Ciel solo frito ante el dolor y sin poder evitarlo se soltó de la cornisa.

Mientras tanto Sebastian estaba hablando con el gato:

—Eres un gatito muy lindo, ese pelaje entre gris y verde y esos ojos azul profundo me recuerdan mucho a mi amo, creó que te pondré Ciel— Apenas termino de decir eso, Sebastian sintió que su amo estaba en problemas al escucharlo gritar, se dio vuelta lo más rápido posible en dirección a su amo, pero todo lo que alcanzo a hacer fue escuchar el golpe seco del cuerpo de Ciel al golpear contra el duro pavimento y ver como al instante un charco de color rojo comenzaba a rodear al Conde.

* * *

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Y esto a sido el primer y único cap. a menos que los reviews que dejen quienes lean el fic, porque he decidido que ya es tiempo de aumentar la cuota, antes con un simple review me conformaba ahora (perdonen que me vuelva exigente) pido que el comentario consista en algo mas que un simple "me gusto, síguelo porfa ^^", quiero que haya mas contenido, si hay critica quiero leerla, si algo les pareció gracioso o al contrario fome me lo digan, comenten todo lo que quieran, si tienen ideas para el próximo cap diganlo, pero no me den un review todo pequeño y sin contenido, porque siendo totalmente honesta no me animan para nada y hacen que las ganas de seguir el fic disminuyan a un uno por ciento, sin nada más que decir, me despido.

Recuerden comentar, y si aún esto les molesta díganlo :)

Bye bye.


	2. Ese Mayordomo, Castigado I

_**Ese Mayordomo, Falla.**_

**Notas del fanfic:**

Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son obra de Yana-sama.

Con este fanfic no pienso obtener ningún lucro, es simplemente una forma de desarrollar aún más mi escritura, ademas, creó que ya es tiempo de desmitificar a Sebastian, él no siempre tiene que ser prefecto e.e .

Si les soy sincera debo admitir que no pensé que este fic tendría tanta demanda, pero que me alegro, porque si haya pasado y por eso es con gusto les escribo este segundo capitulo.

Créditos por el titulo a Breyito-Black-Lupin.

Créditos por las ideas para este cap. a Breyito-Black-Lupin, Miku75, LUKA666MICH, Karu-suna.

Agradecimiento por los reviews a: Breyito-Black-Lupin, Miku75, LUKA666MICH, Karu-suna, fannyhikari, isabel michaelis1 , Black. Cat1995 , rin taisho asakura.

* * *

_**Ese Mayordomo, Castigado.**_

Ya eran tres meses desde que Ciel había sufrido el trágico accidente que le había costado meses enteros postrado en un hospital, recuperándose lentamente, pero al menos, comenzaba a mejorar y prueba de ello era que le permitieran volver a su mansión, aunque aún debía guarda reposo y levantarse por cortos periodos de tiempo, solo lo suficiente para que sus piernas se comenzaran acostumbrar a caminar de nuevo.

Sebastian se encontraba realmente feliz, o al menos el equivalente a ese sentimiento en lo seres de su naturaleza, y no era para menos, ya que su amo por fin estaba mostrando síntomas de mejoría, aunque había algo que le molestaba y no era sólo el hecho de que la noche del accidente había dejado escapar a la banda de contrabandistas, sino que lo que le molestaba como piedra en el zapato era que su amo apenas le habla, desde que el pequeño había despertado, luego de varios días inconsciente, que su trato con su mayordomo había cambio de manera drástica, tanto así que Sebastian casi podía jurar que si no fuera por la oportuna y estridente irrupción de Soma y Agni en ese momento, el Conde lo hubiera desollado vivo.

Ahora viendo como el niño poseedor de dos hermosos zafiros, que tenia por ojos, se sentaba en su cama con ayuda de sus sirvientes, el mayordomo tenia toda certeza de que su error cometido le costaría caro, podía asegurar que el chico a quien el llamaba amo, tenia pensada una venganza contra él, para el hombre que siempre vestía de negro era obvio que su amo iba a castigarlo y como algo adicional sabia que la demora de aquello se debía a que al Phantomhive le gustaba planear todo con suma precisión, y ademas, disfrutaba ver como sus "victimas" se desasían en nervios ante la espera de la siguiente "jugada" del "Malvado Conde". Si no fuera porque todo eso no hacia más que fascinarle y sentirse atraído por el niño, ya habría planeado la forma de zafarse de dicha situación.

El sirviente se quedo observando a su amo. El chico estaba rodeado por sus torpes sirvientes y sus aún más torpes amigos -según Sebastian- Agni y Soma, ellos al igual que su amo, se habían enojado con él y no solo eso ,sino que además, le habían reprochado durante todo ese tiempo su deficiencia como mayordomo y protector de Ciel.

De pronto algo interrumpió los pensamientos del sirviente, los ojos de su amo se encontraban viendo fijamente los suyos. Sebastian se sorprendió, era como vivirlo por primera vez, y es que hacia tanto que esos dos zafiros no lo miraban que había olvidado como se sentía estar bajo su calculadora forma de mirar.

El akuma le devolvió el gesto a su amo, por instante azul y rojo se fundieron, parecía un juego de ver quien daba más, ninguno apartaba la mirada, eran zafiros llenos de obstinación y rubíes que irradiaban desafió, y así hubieran permanecido - quien sabe cuanto tiempo- si Sebastian no hubiera sido obligado a "retirarse del juego", ya que mientras el estaba en ese intercambio de miradas no sintió la llegada de mas visitas, una visita tan efusivas que no reparo en su persona y empujándolo de forma despiadada se abalanzo sobre su amo quien dejo escapar una exclamación de dolor.

—¡Shieruuuuu!— Se dejo escuchar la "melodiosa" voz de Lizzy.

—¡Elizabeth, compórtate como una señorita!—No tardo en hacer acto de presencia la voz de Madam Frances.

—Lo siento madre— Se disculpó la rubia y se aparto de su asfixiado prometido.

—Tia Frances, Lizzy, que alegría tenerlas aquí— Dijo Ciel, mientras recobraba el aliento.

— Queríamos asegurarnos de que era verdad que estabas mejor— La marquesa miro fijamente a su sobrino, comprobando su estado. —Al parecer estas mejorando—Agregó y tomo asiento junto a el resto de los que rodeaban a Ciel

Mientras tanto, el ignorado y empujado mayordomo se había recuperado de la impresión y miraba con...con...realmente no podía definir el sentimiento que se formaba en él, al ver como Lady Elizabeth entrelazaba tiernamente sus dedos con los de su amo, además, tampoco le había gustado el "abrazo" que le había dado al niño, pero no le dio importancia, porque siempre le había molestado que la gente tocara a su amo, es decir, a nadie le gusta que manoseen su comida, aunque debía destacar que ese extraño y molesto sentimiento solo surgía con tal fuerza cuando era la prometida de Ciel la responsable de dichos toques, pero de todas maneras, él no hizo nada, se quedo a una distancia prudente de todos y atendió a las visitas de la manera adecuada e intento no fijarse en las demostraciones de amor de Lady Elizabeth hacia Ciel y si poner toda su atención en las expresiones de molestia del joven amo ante tanto amor.

...

La tarde paso lenta, y sólo cuando la noche dejó caer su oscuro manto sobre el Londres victoriano, las "apreciadas" visitas retornaron a sus hogares y los "eficientes" sirvientes se retiraron a sus aposentos y el Kuroshitsuji * quedo a solas con su amo.

—Sebastian—La refinada voz de Ciel lleno la estancia.

—¿Si amo?—El aludido cuestionó acercándose al pequeño.

—Tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante— El hermoso niño se sentó en su cama y miro de forma severa el mayordomo que acaba de ubicarse a su lado.

—¿Qué vendría siendo?— Preguntó el de mirada carmesí.

—Me mentiste— El chico casi escupió las palabras, que iban cargadas de un ponzoñoso rencor.

—Yo no miento—Replicó el mayordomo.

—Fallaste al contrato—Continuo con el mismo tono de rencor.

—Eso...

—Casi muero por tu culpa—El chico continuaba implacable.

—Bocchan, yo

—Pero esto no se va a quedar así...Sebastian— El chico miró directamente a los ojos de fuego de su sirviente y un tinte de despiadada venganza brillo en el azul profundo de sus ojos.

Sebastian miró con asombro a su amo y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de plena satisfacción, esa crueldad que había en el rostro de "su" niño le era irresistible.

—A mi nadie me miente y mucho menos me falla, durante todo este tiempo estuve pensado en la mejor forma de hacerte pagar y fueron demasiadas las hipótesis que cruzaron por mi cabeza, la primera fue terminar el contrato (ante estas palabras la sonrisa de Sebastian se borro de su "apuesto" rostro y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente), pero eso no sería de gran sufrimiento para ti, solo tendrías que buscar a alguien más que hiciera de tu contratista (suspiro: palabra que definiría de forma mas acertada aquello que Sebastian acabada de dejar escapar del umbral de su boca) y luego pensé que torturarte sería difícil, pero me di cuenta que a la verdad solo debo recurrir a las cosas que te molestan, por mas ridículas que me parezcan— Phantomhive se acomodo entre sus tantas almohadas y espero alguna reacción del mayor.

—Bocchan no esta hablando en serio, ¿cierto?

—¿Acaso parece que este bromeando?—Ciel le dedicó a su "querido" mayordomo una de las más frías miradas que tenia.

Sebastian sintió una perturbación en su persona, ¿qué cosa podría estar tramando su amo? Fuera lo que fuera, no le daría a Ciel la satisfacción de verle molesto por su causa, aguantaría lo que fuera.

—No bocchan, para nada—Respondió a la pregunta de su amo y antes de que "su pequeño y delicioso" amo hablara agrego:

—Entonces, ¿puede decirme cual será mi castigo?—Sebastian intento por todos los medios (en realidad no hizo ningún esfuerzo) no sonar burlesco, pero lo peor que su amo podía hacer era cancelar su contrato y el chico ya había dicho que no lo haría.

—¿Tu castigo?—Ciel levanto una ceja con burla —¿Crees que tu error sólo merece UN castigo?

—Ss...—Sebastian estuvo apunto de responder afirmativamente a la pregunta de Ciel, pero se detuvo a tiempo al ver como los ojos azules del Conde brillaban con sorna y algo de crueldad.

—Y después son los humanos los ingenuos—Se mofó el noble.

—Bocchan esta tomando muchos rodeos para decir mi sentencia—El mayordomo cambió de tema.

—¿Qué sucede Sebastian? ¿Estas impaciente?— Sebastian podía ver como el niño disfrutaba sacándolo de sus casillas.

—Bocchan—Dijo con voz severa.

—Aun no me decido como hacerlo realmente insoportable, pero si sé como empezar—Ciel se estiró y una mueca de dolor adorno su rostro, su cuerpo aún se resentía.

—Veras la semana que viene se llevara a cabo un evento de caridad el cual se encargara de bañar, desparasitar y encontrar un hogar a más de 600 perros callejeros de Londres.

—Que bien, ya era hora de que alguien hiciera algo para eliminar esa asquerosa peste que emana de esas criaturas—Comentó Sebastian.

—Si y que bueno que estés de acuerdo, porque tu seras parte del escuadrón que llevara a cabo lo anteriormente dicho—Phantomhive sonrió como niño cuando recibe un dulce.

¡¿Qué?! Él tendría que cuidar de esos repugnantes animales, él que no los soportaba, que los aborrecía con todo su ser. Eso tenia que ser una broma, una cruel broma de su amo.

—Bocchan—Sebastian habló con suplica, tal vez si se humillaba frente al chico este lo librara de semejante "tortura" de caridad.

—Y eso no es todo, además, quiero que te deshagas de todos los gatos que has adoptado hasta la fecha, y te reitero que sean todos, sin excepción alguna, agradece que sólo debes sacarlos de MI mansión y que no te ordeno matarlos.

¡Sus gatos! Sus queridos, amados y adorados gatos echados a la calle sin piedad, esto no era una broma, debía ser una pesadilla, aunque a la verdad tampoco podía ser eso, porque por su naturaleza él no dormía y mucho menos soñaba.

Sebastian miro a su amo con cara de suplica, rogando que no le hiciera botar a sus gatos, pero Ciel se mantenía imperturbable y pronto su mayordomo se dio cuenta que esperaba que él hablara.

—Entonces, en conclusión ¿debo cuidar a lo que más odio y abandonar a lo que más amo?—Dijo el mayordomo sintiéndose destruido.

—Si, aunque siempre puedes optar por la salida fácil y abandonarme— El niño dijo esa frase con tono de falsa inocencia.

Sebastian suspiro, su amo sabia que él no podía dejarlo, no porque no pudiera, sino porque simplemente le era imposible dejarlo.

—Sólo ese es mi castigo—Dijo el mayordomo con tono de burla, si su amo quería molestarle él también lo molestaría, le haría creer que eso no era nada.

—No exactamente, digamos que es sólo el principio— Dijo Ciel mientras la expresión de su rostro se ensombrecía bajo su macabra sonrisa.

...

La semana paso muy rápido y antes de que Sebastian se diera cuenta ya se encontraba en el carruaje camino a su "tortura", siete días cuidando pestes caninas ¿acaso podía ser peor? Claro que podía, bastaba con el hecho de que su amo aún no agregaba más castigos y eso le tenia alerta, ¿qué le quitaría después?

—Llegamos—La voz de Ciel sacó a Sebastian de sus cavilaciones y le hizo volver al mundo real.

Sebastian bajo del carruaje y ayudo a Ciel a bajar, luego se encamino junto a su amo hacia la gran tienda que se veía en medio de todo el lugar, la cual obviamente era la sede de organización del evento caritativo.

—Bocchan no debería haber venido, aún esta algo delicado de salud, y además, el medico le receto tres semanas más de reposo—Sebastian le reprocho a su amo mientras caminaban entre los distintos puesto que se habían instalado para llevar a cabo las distintas tareas.

—Estoy bien, además, como noble debo estar acá participando de esto.

—Pero bocchan—Reclamó Sebastian.

—Basta de eso, mejor entra—Dijo el chico cuando llegaron a la entrada de la tienda, de lejos parecía una tienda de circo, de cerca lo parecía aún más con toda la bulla que emanaba desde dentro.

El lugar era enorme y había mucha gente dentro que iba de un lado para otro llevando una variedad de cosas como papeles, cubetas, esponjas, vacunas, entre otras.

Ciel y Sebastian se dirigieron hacia una mesa que estaba ubicada cerca de la entrada y una mujer los recibió efusiva.

—¡Conde Phantomhive, que alegría verlo! Que bueno que ya este mejor—La mujer estrecho la mano de Ciel y miró al niño con adoración, Sebastian no vio eso con buenos ojos.

—Muchas gracias—Respondió el niño de forma cortes.

—Que usted este aquí es muy bueno, la presencia de alguien como el Conde atraerá a más gente a servir— La mujer seguía sujetando la mano de Ciel y no la soltó hasta que noto la no muy agradable mirada que Sebastian le estaba dando.

—Ejem...Bueno, Conde déjeme registrarlo y darle su ubicación e implementos— La mujer comenzó a llenar unos papeles y luego le entrego a Sebastian una caja con todas las cosas necesarias —Su puesto es el 23—Dijo antes de que ellos salieran de la tienda en dirección al puesto indicado.

...

La mañana fue horriblemente larga para Sebastian, tuvo que bañar un montón de perros -algunos que al parecer pensaron que quien debía tomar el baño era él- , peinarlos, cortales el pelo y desparasitarlos, claro que no había hecho todo solo, porque en cada puesto habían 5 personas y 2 especialistas que ayudaban con la parte de la medicina, pero aún así para el mayordomo había sido un suplicio.

Su joven amo, por su parte, no la había pasado nada mal, el niño se había encargado de peinar y entregar los perros a las personas que los llevarían para ser evaluados en conducta. Sebastian había apreciado como su amo se veía feliz junto a esas criaturas y era de esperarse, después de todo al chico el gustaban los perros, si hasta había tenido uno al cual le debía su nombre.

Ahora estaban en un descanso para almorzar y su amo había desaparecido. Finian lo había venido a buscar para mostrarle algo, si porque esos tres habían venido a ver a los perros, y según Sebastian, a estorbar.

La hora de descanso paso y llego el siguiente turno, pero Ciel no volvió. Sebastian se preocupo, pero sabía que el chico no estaba en problemas por eso no abandono su puesto, además, su amo le había ordenado que no debía dejar de cumplir sus obligaciones por nada, fue por eso que le toco ser empapado por otra tanda de perros, algunos hasta lo mordieron, pues esos animales no eran tontos y sabían reconocer cuando alguien no les tenia empatia.

...

Para cuando todo termino, Sebastian estaba tan mojado que se podía estrujar, y no solo eso tenia un montón de mordiscos en las manos y brazos y uno que otro arañazo, estaba molesto, muy molesto y pensar que aún le quedaban 6 días más de aquello. El mayordomo se estaba quejando cuando su amo apareció.

—Hasta que volvió, se ausento de sus deberes toda la tarde, bocchan— Sebastian miró a su amo con enojo.

Ciel iba a responder cuando la mujer que los había recibido, salio de detrás del Conde y lo interrumpió.

—El Conde estaba haciendo algo que todos deberían hacer, él adopto un cachorro, esa es la manera de actuar—Dijo la molesta mujer sonriendo con satisfacción.

En ese momento Sebastian notó que su amo llevaba algo en brazos, era un pequeño cachorro color chocolate con ojos verdes, el perrito se veía muy a gusto en los brazos de Ciel quien se había sonrojado antes las palabras de la mujer.

—¿Bocchan...adopto un perro?—Sebastian no lo creía.

—Si—Respondió el Conde, algo abochornado—Esto era lo que Finian me quería mostrar.

Así que ese idiota había llevado a su amo donde los cachorros y de seguro lo había convencido de adoptar uno, genial ahora le tocaría cuidar un perro de por vida, o al menos todo lo que el cachorro viviera, esto si estaba empeorando.

* * *

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

***Akuma: **demonio.

*** Kuroshitsuji: **mayordomo negro.

Fin segundo cap.

Que dicen, hacemos un tercer capitulo o no?

y otra pregunta, ¿qué nombre quieren ponerle al cachorrito? (prohibio Sebastian, Sebas, Seb o cualquier otro derivado)

Bye bye.

PD: este capitulo iba ser publicado a mas tardar el Viernes 7 de Septiembre, pero por fallos de la pagina se me borro lo que llevaba escrito y me desanime y no retome la escritura hasta el día ya mencionado, perdonen la demora, pero si hay una cosa que me desmotiva es perder todo mi trabajo.

Día de termino del capitulo: 14 de Septiembre

PD 2: iba a agregar más, pero creo que ya les hice esperar mucho, así que lo dejare para el siguiente cap. digamos que será la parte dos de este.

Recuerden comentar y dar sus ideas e impresiones.


	3. Ese Mayordomo, Castigado II

_**Ese Mayordomo, Falla.**_

**Notas del fanfic:**

Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son obra de Yana-sama.

Con este fanfic no pienso obtener ningún lucro, es simplemente una forma de desarrollar aún más mi escritura, ademas, creó que ya es tiempo de desmitificar a Sebastian, él no siempre tiene que ser prefecto e.e .

Agradecimiento por los reviews a: Breyito-Black-Lupin, Miku75, LUKA666MICH, Karu-suna, fannyhikari, isabel michaelis1 , Black. Cat1995 , rin taisho asakura, MariiEzz, Nu'est fans , IxiS .

Aclaración: todo, absolutamente todo lo que este en cursivas son pensamientos de algún personaje lo especifique o no, de no ser así entonces lo dejare en claro.

Otra cosa, cuando termino un párrafo y luego le siguen tres puntos quiere decir que se termino la "escena" por así decir y nos encontramos en otro momento y por lo general en otro día, ya que si hablamos de "horas después" entonces lo escribo.

Y antes de que me olvide, si por esa casualidades de la vida alguna de las personas que lee este fic le gusta Harry Potter y esta dispuesta a leer un fic donde la pareja principal sea un RonxHarry estoy escribiendo uno que prontamente publicare.

Sin nada más que decir, pasen y lean ^^ .

* * *

_**Ese Mayordomo, Castigado (II).**_

La semana estaba terminando y por consecuencia el animo de Sebastian comenzaba a volver, ya que pronto dejaría de ver a todos esos repugnantes animales, aunque no todo era perfecto, porque se Bocchan había decidido adoptar uno de eso pulgosos adefesios de la naturaleza- el cual, debía admitir, era ternura pura por más que lo odiara- y por su puesto él tenía que cuidar del animalillo ese.

—Bocchan, aun no puedo creer que haya accedido a adoptar un perro— Comento Finny mientras veía al chico jugar con el cachorro.

—A veces ni yo me lo creo—Dijo Ciel tomando al animal en sus brazos.

—¿Cómo es que se llama?—Preguntó la sirvienta acariciando la cabeza del canino, ella y el rubio estaban encantados con la nueva mascota.

—Hoshi—Respondió el chico.

—Hoshi, que lindo nombre— La chica dio una ultima caricia al perro y luego se alejo al ver como Sebastian se acercaba hacia ellos.

—Bocchan—El mayordomo llamó la atención de su amo.

—¿Si?—Dijo el pequeño sin mirar a su sirviente.

—Es hora de cenar, es mejor que deje a "Hoshi" y se asee— Dijo intentado tomar al cachorro, pero Ciel no lo soltó.

El akuma miró con enojo como Ciel aferraba a esa bola de pelos color chocolate contra su pecho, odiaba a ese animal, no solo por ser un perro, sino que además, el niño parecía querer tanto al perro que hasta lo ignoraba.

Al principio, Sebastian creyó que Ciel nombraría al perro con su nombre, ya que el anterior perro del bocchan se llamaba "Sebastian", pero el chico no lo hizo, ni si quiera le puso algún derivado de ese nombre, sino que lo llamo "Hoshi", como si el perro fuera una estrella, más bien parecía un montón de barro. Al menos no se habían llevado al perro enseguida, ya que el cachorro se quedo un par de días más con los organizadores del evento para que terminaran todo el proceso de cuidados y entrenamiento, por lo que ese era el primer día del perro en la mansión, y ya estaba siendo un desastre.

—Estoy seguro de que me escucho, así que por favor haga caso, Bocchan—Dijo el mayordomo con toda la paciencia que tenia.

—Esta bien—El chico rezongo y le entrego el cachorro a su sirviente. Sebastian lo tomo y miro con suma atención los verdes ojos de can, no podía negarlo, el bicho ese si que era lindo.

Mientras Ciel se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta, Sebastian notó algo en el perro que le llamo la atención.

—_Con que Hoshi ¿eh?—_Pensó con diversión y antes de que el niño abandonara la estancia se apresuro a bloquearle el camino.

—¿Qué se supone que haces?—Ciel preguntó molesto.

—Bocchan creo que debo decirle algo referente a su "amado" "Hoshi"—El demonio mostraba su mejor y más burlesca sonrisa.

—¿Qué?—Ciel no se dejo perturbar por la expresión que Sebastian le mostraba.

—Su querido Hoshi, es hembra—Sebastian casi rió ante la cara de estupefacción de Ciel.

—¿Hembra?—Repitió Ciel y vio como el demonio se aguantaba la risa.

—Bueno, eso no es problema, solo se le cambia el nombre ¿Qué tal si le llamó Essel*?—Dijo Ciel viendo como la expresión de Sebastian cambiaba de una burlesca a una molesta.

—Escuchaste pequeña, ahora seras Essel— Dijo acariciando a la pequeña cachorrita

—_Dos pueden jugar este juego, Sebastian_— Pensó el Conde antes de salir.

—_Lo que me faltaba, más presencia de esa molesta mocosa en esta casa_—Pensó el mayordomo mientras se llevaba al animal a su cuarto.

...

La semana del evento de caridad canino había terminado, pero Sebastian no podía celebrar por ello, ya que la pequeña Essel, le estaba haciendo la vida imposible, ¿cómo un animal tan pequeño podía hacer tantos desastres? Hasta la fecha ya había arruinado tres alfombras, destrozado cinco rosales, roto dos juegos de vajillas, y ensuciado seis de sus trajes, sino fuera por su amo, él habría tirado el animal a la calle hace tiempo.

—Sebastian, tengo que ir a mis lecciones de piano, cuida de Essel mientras no estoy—Dijo Ciel mientras se iba del jardín dejando a su mayordomo con la cachorrita.

—Si amo—Sebastian miro al bicho ese, y vio como este no quería quedarse con él.

—Debo reconocer que no eres para nada tonta, sabes tan bien como yo que no te soporto, pero no puedes irte el amo dio una orden y yo la obedezco—Tomó al can antes que se fuera corriendo en dirección hacia donde había ido Ciel y apenas lo hizo, Essel lo mordió.

—Puedes morderme todo lo que quieras, pero no te soltare, ordenes son ordenes—Dijo Sebastian mientras daba pequeños golpes en el hocico de Essel.

—Bien, ¿qué te parece si te entretienes con esto?—El mayordomo puso a Essel en el suelo y le aventó una pequeña pelota, acto seguido la perrita corrió detrás de la bola y le dio alcance.

Así se mantuvo un buen rato, corría tras la pelota la agarraba torpemente con su hocico y se la llevaba de vuelta a Sebastian para que este la volviera a aventar.

—¿Acaso no te cansas?—Le pregunto el akuma cuando Essel volvía nuevamente con la pelota en el hocico, por toda respuesta recibió un agudo ladrido y unos golpes en su pie por parte de la pequeña patita del can, que le pedía que lanzara nuevamente la bola.

—Esta bien, como quieras—El mayordomo volvió a lanzar y vio como la bola de pelos corría en busca de la esfera.

—_Los perros se conforman con poco, unas cuantas palmadas, comida, agua y un juguete y ya van por ahí moviéndote la cola y creyéndose tu mejor amigo—_Pensó mientras Essel volvía junto a él.

— Déjame adivinar, quieres que la lance otra vez—Pero antes de poder hacer algo, la cachorra se recostó en su regazo.

—Estas cansada—Comentó el mayordomo y sin darse cuenta comenzó a acariciar al can en su lomo y un pensamiento poco usual en su persona se formo en su mente:

—_Ustedes también pueden ser lindos...__  
_

...

—Bocchan acaba de llegar esto para usted—Dijo Sebastian acercando una carta al Phantomhive, quien al verla reconoció el sello real.

Ciel tomo la carta y se dispuso a leerla.

Se encontraban en el despacho de chico, Ciel tenia a Essel en el regazo y le acariciaba tras la orejas de manera distraída.

Sebastian espero pacientemente que su amo terminara de leer y cuando este lo hizo espero recibir alguna orden, pero la supuesta orden nunca llegó.

—¿Bocchan?—El mayordomo miro a su amo con preocupación, pero el chico no le presto atención, en lugar de eso se levanto de su asiento y salio de la habitación dejandole solo.

Sin perder tiempo, Sebastian siguió al chico y antes de que este bajara las escaleras le tomo del brazo obligandolo a voltear hacia él.

—¡Bocchan!—Esta vez pronuncio con más fuerza.

—¿Qué?—Ciel a su vez le interrogo con su conocido mal genio.

—Como un simple mayordomo que soy, no tengo derecho a saber el contenido de su correspondencia, pero en vista de que el remitente de la carta es La Reina, creó que es prudente que se me informe de sus ordenes.—Respondió el "humilde" sirviente.

—Tu mismo has dicho que como mayordomo no tienes porque saber lo que me escriben.—Ciel sonrió con sarcasmo.

_...¡Touche!..__._

—Astuto como siempre bocchan, pero si como mayordomo no se me permite tendré que apelar a mi condición como guardián y protector suyo.—Ante esas palabras dichas por el mayordomo el pequeño niño de ojos azules se zafó del agarre del mayor y enancho aún más su cruel y linda sonrisa.

—Esa condición de la que hablas es inexistente, tu solo eres mi mayordomo.—El pequeño conde casi pudo sentir como algo dentro del mayordomo se rompía.

—Lamento informarle, que no le entiendo—Dijo el mayordomo con la incertidumbre carcomiendolo por dentro.—Siempre he actuado como ambas "cosas" para usted, soy tanto su mayordomo como su "armadura"—Ese niño no podía estar hablando en serio, no podía.

—Si bien tienes razón en eso, es necesario que sepas que ya no debes cumplir más tu función de "armadura" has sido degradado, por así decirlo.—El niño comenzaba a aburrirse, por lo que comenzó a descender la escalera.

—¿Degradado?—Sebastian siguió a su amo.

—Si, degradado. Sí antes te encargabas de toda función referente a mi persona, ahora solo deberás concéntrate en ser un mayordomo.

—¿Por qué?—Preguntó el akuma desconcertado.

—¿Por qué? ¿Tienes el descaro de preguntar "por qué"? Deberías tenerlo claro, has fallado Sebastian, eso me demuestras que ya no estas calificado para asistir a las misiones encomendadas por Su Majestad, es tiempo que te "retires" y tomes encargos menos complicados y exigentes.—El noble se volvió y le dedico una sonrisa sardónica a su mayordomo, quien sólo pudo mirarle con enojo.

Era obvio lo que el niño estaba diciendo, le consideraba incapacitado para acompañarlo e insinuaba que estaba perdiendo su "toque", claramente este era otro castigo uno que atacaba a su orgullo, ¿él iba a estar perdiendo sus habilidades? Ni que fuera un débil humano que se fuera volviendo obsoleto por la edad. Estaba furioso, si Ciel quería molestarlo lo estaba logrando, estaba atacando a su amor propio, eso era un golpe bajo hasta para el chico.

—Sebastian—Ciel interrumpió toda queja interna del demonio.

—¿Si?—Dijo el aludido sin poder evitar que el enojo se reflejara en su voz.

—Necesito que traigas a Grell—Respondió el chico.

Para estas alturas de la conversación, amo y sirviente ya habían bajado las escaleras y se encontraban en el hall.

—¿Grell-san? ¿Para que lo necesita?—El demonio se extraño ante esa petición.

—Eso no te importa, tú sólo tráelo aquí—La "cariñosa" replica de Ciel fue todo lo que el mayordomo recibió antes de salir de la mansión en busca del shinigami.

Horas después de que Sebastian había ido por el molesto hombre pelirrojo, aún se encontraba fuera del estudio de su amo junto con Essel. Ambos había sido sacados de la habitación apenas Grell había entrado, Sebastian, porque su presencia no era necesaria y Essel, porque se había puesto a ladrarle al shinigami e incluso ahora aún continuaba gruñendole a la puerta.

—_¿Qué estarán hablando?—_Pensaba el mayordomo un tanto angustiado. No era usual que Ciel quisiera ver al shinigami, en realidad nunca quería verle, ¿por qué entonces el tan repentino cambio? Pero antes de que Sebastian siguiera cuestionándose más, la puerta se abrió y dio paso a un muy feliz shinigami.

—Entonces es un trato, pequeño Conde, pasare por ti mañana a las ocho—El estrafalario pelirrojo estrecho su mano con la del niño y luego de dedicarle una enamorada mirada al mayordomo desapareció por la ventana.

Sebastian quiso preguntarle a su amo todo lo que había ocurrido y el por qué el shinigami había dicho que pasaría por el chico mañana, pero no tuvo tiempo, ya que el chico lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera hablar.

—Ya es tarde—El chico miró a su mayordomo dándole a entender que lo prepara para acostarse.

El mayordomo solo hizo una referencia y siguió a su amo hasta su habitación, olvidando de momento el extraño suceso ocurrido con el shinigami.

Una vez su amo estuvo dormido, Sebastian salió de la pieza de este y se llevo a Essel al cuarto asignado para ella. La cachorrita no se había quedado tranquila hasta que el shinigami se había ido y aun estaba algo inquieta.

—Ya cálmate, él no volverá, al menos no por ahora.— Dijo Sebastian en un intento por calmar al animal y también por calmarse a si mismo.

Essel parecio tranquilizarse al menos hasta que pasaron por frente al cuarto de Sebastian, porque una vez frente a este, Essel comezo a gruñir.

— Cállate, no hay nada ahí— Le regaño Sebastian, pero Essel no le hizo caso.

Mala suerte el hecho que el cuarto de la perrita quedara cerca del suyo, si su bocchan se diera cuenta de como reaccionaba Essel frente a su cuarto estaría en problemas.

* * *

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

***Essel: **segundo nombre de Lizzy - _Elizabeth Essel Cordilia Middleford, _no utilizo este nombre para ofender a Lizzy, sino que para molestar a Sebastian.

Será necesario un cuarto cap.? Uno que se llame "Ese Mayordomo, En una cita.", o mejor lo dejamos hasta aquí?

Ustedes deciden, solo tiene que dejar un review con su opinión.

Bye bye y gracias por comentar.

PD: La entrevista entre Ciel y Grell la pondré en el siguiente cap.

PD2: Por poco lo olvido, la idea de que el cachorro fuera cachorra y se llamara como Lizzy fue de Breyito-Black-Lupin, gracias por tu idea, me encanto ^^ .


	4. Ese Mayordomo, Degradado

_**Ese Mayordomo, Falla.**_

**Notas del fanfic:**

Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son obra de Yana-sama.

Con este fanfic no pienso obtener ningún lucro, es simplemente una forma de desarrollar aún más mi escritura, ademas, creó que ya es tiempo de desmitificar a Sebastian, él no siempre tiene que ser prefecto e.e .

Debo disculparme por mi torpeza, ya que he me he adelantado en un titulo, este que viene no puede llamarse "Ese Mayordomo, En una cita", porque debo escribir primero el por qué tiene una cita, espero que puedan disculparme T^T (momento dramamatico)

Gracias a cada una de las personas que comentan este fic y me animan a continuar.

Y Gracias a esa valiosa persona que me ayudo a darme cuenta de mi error, yo sé que tu sabes quien eres xD, muchas gracias TwT ...eres la mejor, todas las personas que comentan son geniales, les amodoro :3

Ahora creo que mereces que aparezca tu nombre, **Breyito-Black-Lupin **te agradezco nuevamente por toda tu ayuda, no solo me ayudaste al hacerme notar que me adelante en un capitulo, sino que además, me ayudaste con Grell :) , eres genial, te dedico este capitulo a ti... a ti y a todas las personas que leen mi fic.

Bueno como mencione anteriormente todo lo escrito en cursiva son pensamientos del personaje que esta hablando amenos que yo señale lo contrario, y esta es la situación en que mencionare lo contrario (xD) lo escrito en cursiva será un Flash Back (Técnica literaria perteneciente a las anacrónias analepticas) Si se llegase a expresar un pensamiento, también estará en cursiva, pero señalare que es un pensamiento y no otra cosa.

* * *

_**Ese Mayordomo, Degradado.**_

Un nuevo día daba comienzo en el tranquilo Londres victoriano, y en la mansión Phantomhive los sirvientes ya se habían puesto en acción. Sebastian, quien era el mayordomo se encontraba en camino a la habitación del joven amo, como de costumbre le llevaba té y algún bocado, pero había algo que estaba molestándolo y eso era el insistente y agudo ladrido de la mas reciente mascota de su amo, Essel la pequeña cachorrita color chocolate.

— Cállate de una vez, despertaras al joven amo—Le regaño el akuma, lo cual solo consiguió que el animal ladrara aun más.

**—**Bueno después de todo lo que quiero es despertarlo—El mayordomo abrió la puerta de la habitación de Ciel y antes de que pudiera entrar o decir algo, Essel corrió dentro y salto a la cama del niño.

—¡Ahhh!—Un grito asustado se hizo escuchar en toda la mansión.

Sebastian rió ante el grito de su amo, la cachorra había saltado sobre él y había comenzado a lamerle la cara.

—¡Essel!—Exclamó Ciel sin salir de su estado alterado. —Me has asustado, pequeña boba—Agrego con voz falsamente molesta y acaricio a su mascota.

El akuma hizo una mueca de asco ante tanta ternura y entro a la habitación para abrir las cortinas y preparar a su amo para comenzar el nuevo día.

Después del desayuno, amo y mayordomo se dirigieron al estudio de Ciel para comenzar con la típica rutina de todos los días,pero una vez que el Phantomhive se sentó tras su escritorio el mayordomo le preguntó:

—Bocchan...¿sobre la entrevista que tuvo con Grell-san...

—¿Qué hay con ella?—Dijo el chico, sin dejar terminar a su sirviente.

—¿Es posible de que se me informe de lo tratado en ella?—El akuma miró atentamente a su amo, tratando de leer su reacción.

—Lo tratado en ella— Murmuro Ciel y acto seguido recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior.

_Luego de leer la carta de "Su Majestad", el Conde Phantomhive comenzó a planear lo que haría, tendría que buscar algunos documentos e investi__gar ciertos asuntos antes de ponerse en marcha, por lo que se levanto de su silla decidido a ordenarle a Sebastian que le trajera la información cuando tuvo una mejor idea, no le diría nada al mayordomo y esperaría ver como reaccionaba este, por lo que simplemente salio de la habitación sin dirigirle la palabra a su sirviente,el cual sin perder el tiempo lo siguió y tomándolo por el brazo le impidió continuar su recorrido._

_—¡Bocchan!— Pronuncio con más fuerza._

_—¿Qué?—Ciel a su vez le interrogo con su conocido mal genio._

_—Como un simple mayordomo que soy, no tengo derecho a saber el contenido de su correspondencia, pero en vista de que el remitente de la carta es La Reina, creó que es prudente que se me informe de sus ordenes.—Respondió el "humilde" sirviente._

_—Tu mismo has dicho que como mayordomo no tienes porque saber lo que me escriben.—Ciel sonrió con sarcasmo._

_...¡Touche!..._

_—Astuto como siempre bocchan, pero si como mayordomo no se me permite tendré que apelar a mi condición como guardián y protector suyo.—Ante esas palabras dichas por el mayordomo el pequeño niño de ojos azules se zafó del agarre del mayor y enancho aún más su cruel y linda sonrisa._

_—Esa condición de la que hablas es inexistente, tu solo eres mi mayordomo.—El pequeño conde casi pudo sentir como algo dentro del mayordomo se rompía._

_—Lamento informarle, que no le entiendo—Dijo el mayordomo con la incertidumbre carcomiendolo por dentro.—Siempre he actuado como ambas "cosas" para usted, soy tanto su mayordomo como su "armadura"._

_—Si bien tienes razón en eso, es necesario que sepas que ya no debes cumplir más tu función de "armadura" has sido degradado, por así decirlo.—El niño comenzaba a aburrirse, por lo que comenzó a descender la escalera._

_—¿Degradado?—Sebastian siguió a su amo._

_—Si, degradado. Sí antes te encargabas de toda función referente a mi persona, ahora solo deberás concéntrate en ser un mayordomo._

_—¿Por qué?—Preguntó el akuma desconcertado._

_—¿Por qué? ¿Tienes el descaro de preguntar "por qué"? Deberías tenerlo claro, has fallado Sebastian, eso me demuestras que ya no estas calificado para asistir a las misiones encomendadas por Su Majestad, es tiempo que te "retires" y tomes encargos menos complicados y exigentes.—El noble se volvió y le dedico una sonrisa sardónica a su mayordomo, quien sólo pudo mirarle con enojo._

_Ciel se regocijaba en su interior, pocas veces podía disfrutar el molestar a su mayordomo, ya que este siempre era el que lo molestaba a él, aún así sabía como molestar aun más al akuma. Sí, porque a Ciel Phantomhive le quedaban varios movimientos más, no estaba mas que empezando la partida._

_—Sebastian—Dijo Ciel, preparando su próximo "golpe"_

_—¿Si?—Dijo el aludido sin poder evitar que el enojo se reflejara en su voz._

_—Necesito que traigas a Grell—Respondió el chico._

_Para estas alturas de la conversación, amo y sirviente ya habían bajado las escaleras y se encontraban en el hall._

_—¿Grell-san? ¿Para que lo necesita?—El demonio se extraño ante esa petición._

_—Eso no te importa, tú sólo tráelo aquí—La "cariñosa" replica de Ciel fue todo lo que el mayordomo recibió antes de salir de la mansión en busca del shinigami._

_No paso mucho tiempo desde que Ciel le había dado la orden a Sebastian, cuando este ya se encontraba de regreso y en compañía del molesto shinigami._

_El "pequeño" conde se encontraba dentro de su despacho mirando por la ventana, cuando vio que un bulto rojo era arrojado a sus pies._

_ —Grell Sutcliff—Dijo Ciel en cuanto el bulto color escarlata se puso de pie._

_ —Conde Phantomhive, es un gusto verte de nuevo—Habló el Shinigami con cierto sarcasmo, mientras se arreglaba._

_ — Ahórrate tus halagos y tus mentiras, tengo algo importante que hablar contigo— Respondió Ciel con su tono impasible y frío._

_ —Tan "agradable" como siempre, ya veo—Sonrió de forma burlesca el Shinigami, haciendo enojar al chico._

_ —Hazme el favor de tomar asiento para que podamos discutir sobre el asunto que te trajo aquí—Dijo el chico, haciendo uso de toda su paciencia para no gritarle al shinigami. Necesitaba su ayuda y hacerlo enojar solo haría que este se fuera._

_ —La verdad quería quedarme un rato con mi Sebas-chan... pero ya que lo pides tan amablemente, ¡por supuesto que te acompaño!—El pelirrojo camino hacia la silla que le indicaba el Conde._

_ —Sebastian—El aludido lo miró._

_ — ¿Si, Joven Amo?—Preguntó el mayordomo._

_ —Tienes estrictamente prohibido entrar en esta habitación amenos de que se te solicite o haya terminado mi conversación con Grell, y además, no puedes escuchar tras la puerta o usar "ninguno de tus trucos", así que ni te molestes en traer el té; es una orden._

_ Sebastian miro a su amo, realmente el niño era astuto, le había atado las manos...y los oídos._

_ Se disponía a hacer su típica reverencia y decir su frase "Yes my lord", pero el conde dedicándole una linda y perversa sonrisa le cerró la puerta en la cara._

_ Una vez que el demonio estuvo fuera de la habitación, Ciel tomo lugar en su asiento, pero el shinigami levantándose del suyo, se asomo a la puerta y le grito a su mayordomo:_

_ — ¡Descuida Sebas-chan, te prometo no tocar a tu amo! ¡Por muy lindo que sea mi corazón solo te pertenece a ti!_

_ Ciel miro al extraño ser que se encontraba en la puerta de su despacho y vio como este se metía rápidamente en la habitación cerrando la entrada, al parecer el demonio le había lanzando algo, el chico sonrió de medio lado._

_ —Grell—El shinigami miro al niño que le sonreía ¿dulcemente? limpio sus lentes, pero seguía igual._

_ — ¿Si?—Preguntó con un tono de inseguridad, ese niño siendo tierno era más peligroso que siendo agresivo._

_ —Toma asiento—Dijo nuevamente. El hombre se sentó en la silla que el niño le indico y espero que le dijera que era lo que quería de él._

_ Los segundos pasaron, pero Ciel no decía nada, simplemente estaba ahí frente a Grell sonriendo de forma tierna, aunque si se le miraba más detenidamente se podía notar como su sonrisa tenía un tinte de cruel burla._

_ — ¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres? ¿O me has hecho venir aquí a contemplar tu rostro de muñeca?—Dijo el shinigami una vez que perdió la paciencia._

_ Ciel le dedico una mirada del más puro odio para luego, sentándose derecho, decir:_

_ —No, no te he pedido venir aquí para que me contemples, sino que lo hice porque...porque...necesito...necesito...tu...tu ayu...necesito tu ayuda—El joven hablo como si se atragantara con sus propias palabras y es que para Ciel, pedir ayuda era algo que hería su orgullo en gran manera y aún más cuando debía pedírsela a alguien como el Shinigami._

_ — ¿Quién lo diría? Ciel Phantomhive necesita mi ayuda— Dijo el shinigami mostrando una gran y perturbadora sonrisa—Vamos, pequeño conde, deleita mis odios diciendo una vez más que me necesitas._

_ —Me niego—Una mueca de molestia adorno el rostro de Ciel._

_ —Si no lo haces, no te ayudo"~"— Canturreó el shinigami para molestar al niño._

_ —Eres un..._

_ —Cuida tus palabras conde, una dama como yo debe ser tratada con respeto, más aun si se requiere su ayuda—Mueca triunfante en el rostro del hombre... ¿mujer?... ¿persona?_

_ —Maldito— Pensamiento del más joven_

_ —Por favor my Lady, se lo suplico, otórgueme su ayuda por esta vez, le aseguro que la recompensare en gran manera—Ciel le regalo la mejor sonrisa que tenía al ser que tenía en frente._

_ — ¡Kyaaaa! ¿Cómo negarme si me lo pides así? Si no fueras tan pequeño, de seguro intentaría algo contigo—Grell se retorcía de placer mientras Ciel agradecía mentalmente el ser aun un niño (cosa que no hacía muy a menudo pero en vista y consideración de lo recién dicho por el shinigami, no podía hacer otra cosa más que aquello)._

_ —Bien, necesito que me ayudes en una misión que me ha sido otorgada por la Reina..._

_ — ¡Espera un minuto!—Gritó Grell._

_ — ¿Ahora qué?— Preguntó Ciel perdiendo la paciencia._

_ —Acabo que recordar que la otra vez, en la cual también me pediste ayuda en una misión; me prometiste que Sebas-chan me besaría, y no lo hizo— Reclamó Grell haciendo pucheros._

_ — ¡Ah, eso! No se preocupe my Lady, estas vez me encargare que su recompensa le sea dada y será mucho mejor que un simple beso— Dijo Ciel con un sonrisa cruel adornándole el rostro._

_ — ¿Qué recompensa?— Preguntó el mayor con gran interés._

_ —Todo a su tiempo, my Lady. Primero la misión, después hablaremos el resto. — A Ciel le molestaba en sobre manera el llamar de esa forma al shinigami, pero como veía que al pelirrojo le agradaba, lo hacía de todas formas._

_ —No, no, yo quiero saber que me darás, ¿y si no me gusta? No te daré mis servicios si no tengo conocimiento de que el precio a pagar lo vale._

_ Ciel podía ser muy paciente, pero el shinigami lo estaba sacando de quicio, le fue necesario respirar profundamente para no gritarle al mayor._

_ —Cuando la misión haya acabado, por cada día que estés bajo mis órdenes, tendrás una noche con Sebastian bajo todas tus **órdenes**, excepto las que impliquen que me abandone, dañe o perjudique. —Ciel dijo todo aquello con un tono que daba la idea de que estaba comentando el estado del clima. Un tono impasible, carente de toda emoción._

_ — ¡¿Hablas enserio, niño?!—Grell preguntó emocionado._

_ —Si—Dio por simple respuesta el menor._

_ — ¡Kyaaaa! Eso es magnífico— Grell se levanto y comenzó a bailar de la emoción._

_ —Si, si, como digas ¿Podemos hablar sobre lo que tienes que hacer para mí?— Preguntó Ciel restandole importancia a la emoción del shinigami._

_ —Claro dulzura, soy toda oídos—Dio por respuesta el pelirrojo, volviendo a tomar asiento frente al niño._

_ Ciel se estremeció ante la desagradable expresión con la que el hombre se había dirigido a él, pero aún así se obligo a hacer como si no lo había escuchado y comenzó a explicarle al shinigami cual era su papel. Grell tendría que ayudarle a atrapar a los contrabandistas que se le habían escapado hace unos meses, ya que volvían a causar estragos en la ciudad, y demasiadas transacciones ilegales y asesinatos se estaban presentando en el área en la cual hacían sus movimientos; y eso era algo que molestaba a la Reina._

_ — ¿Se trata de los mismos criminales, que casi te matan?—Preguntó Grell, una vez que Ciel dejo de hablar._

_ —Si— Respondió el conde._

_ —Aún no puedo creer que Sebas-chan los allá dejado escapar. —El shinigami miraba fijamente al chico frente así._

_ —Ni yo—Dijo Ciel, por decir algo._

_ —Tampoco me creo que haya fallado en mantenerte a salvo—El pelirrojo estudiaba la reacción del menor._

_ Ciel no dijo nada, ni siquiera se movió, solo mantuvo su mirada fija en la del shinigami._

_ —Y ahora no le estás haciendo partícipe de esto, me estás pidiendo ayuda a mí. —Grell continúo hablando con ese tono serio que había adoptado, muy poco usual en él._

_ Más silencio por parte de Ciel._

_ —Lo estas castigando— Soltó Grell, aunque su afirmación salió con un tono de interrogación._

_El chico frente a él apenas asintió, tan leve fue su movimiento que el shinigami dudo si había existido o no._

_ —Entiendo—Dijo Grell._

_ Ciel enarco una ceja._

_ —Es una pelea de pareja—Ante tan ridícula afirmación, Ciel casi se va de cara contra su escritorio._

_ — ¿Qué?—Preguntó el chico con la voz ahogada por la sorpresa._

_ —Una pelea de pareja: quieres sacarle celos a Sebas-chan, pero ¿no crees que es peligroso pedirme ayuda a mí? Es decir, yo podría aprovecharme de la situación y robarte a Sebas-chan—Respondió el shinigami con una sonrisa picarona._

_ Ciel no pudo responder, ¿tan idiota era ese ser?_

_ —Descuide conde, no le quitare a su demonio, al menos no por ahora, pero es solo porque esta depositando su confianza en mí y eso me enternece el corazón. Eres tan adorable, como una muñequita de porcelana convertida en un niño— Comentó Grell pellizcándole las mejillas a Ciel._

_ — Suéltame—Dijo Ciel y quiso apartar las manos del shinigami de su rostro, pero no alcanzo, ya que Grell le soltó antes de que él pudiera hacer algo y se encamino hacia la puerta. Ciel le siguió y una vez se encontraron los dos en la salida del estudio el shinigami le dijo:_

_ —Entonces es un trato, pequeño Conde, pasare por ti mañana a las ocho—El estrafalario pelirrojo estrecho su mano con la del niño y luego de dedicarle una enamorada mirada al mayordomo desapareció por la ventana._

_ Luego de eso, Ciel "ordenó" a Sebastian que preparara todo para que pudiera acostarse; ese Shinigami travestido había agotado todas sus fuerzas._

—¿Bochan?—La voz de su sirviente lo trajo de vuelta al presente.

—No, no te esta permitido— Respondió Ciel, de forma cansada.

—Pero...

—Sin peros, he dicho que no— Ciel tomo unos papeles de la mesa, dando a entender que la conversación estaba terminada.

—Como desee—Masculló entre dientes el mayordomo. —Con su permiso, me retirare ha cumplir con mis obligaciones diarias—Hizo una reverencia frente a su joven amo y luego salio de la pieza, cerrando la puerta más fuerte de lo necesario.

Ciel levanto su vista y miro la puerta por la cual había salido Sebastian, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, se estaba divirtiendo tanto.

La tarde paso normal. Los típicos desastres causados por el "eficiente" personal de la Mansión Phantomhive, los conocidos regaños de Sebastian, los infaltables caprichos del joven amo, y los nuevos desordenes de Essel, que ya se estaban haciendo parte de la rutina diaria. Pero aún ante tal situación para nada anormal, el mayordomo del Conde Phantomhive no se encontraba tranquilo. La razón era obvia, Grell Sutcliff, ese shinigami hablando a solas con su amo y él no sabía de que. No le gustaba ese ser, no le gustaba para nada, detestaba que cada vez que lo veía se le insinuara, pero prefería tenerlo molestando al rededor de él antes de que estuviera siquiera cerca de su amo.

Sebastian miro la hora, faltaba un cuarto de hora para las ocho, eso quería decir que pronto el pelirrojo estaría en casa. Camino hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Ciel y no pudo reprimir el recuerdo que emergió en su mente, el momento en que había ido a buscar a esa peste roja.

_Sebastian salio de la mansión Phantomhive con la orden de encontrar a Grell Sutcliff, el shinigami travestí que tenia un enamoramiento hacia su persona. No le agradaba para nada ese hombre, pero su bocchan había dado una orden y él nunca desobedecía a "su niño"._

_No tuvo que andar mucho cuando lo encontró, el pelirrojo estaba frente a una vitrina de una tienda de ropa para damas, y deliraba con un vestido color escarlata._

___—Grell Sutcliff__—Dijo Sebastian atrayendo así si la atención del estrafalario pelirrojo._

___________________—_¡Sebas-chan!___—Grito el shinigami al ver al akuma frente así._

_________________________________—He venido a buscarle para..._

_______________________—¡Oh Sebas-chan! ¿Has venido por mi para que escapemos juntos hacia un lugar donde nuestro amor sea posible?____________________—El shinigami se abrazo al mayordomo._

_______________________________________________________________—No y por favor deje de gritar, es vergonzoso para un mayordomo como yo. Además, ya le he dicho que eso es totalmente desagradable____________________—Sebastian se aparto al pelirrojo de encima._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________—Sebas-chan que cruel eres, ¿por qué no puedes reconocer este amor que sentimos?____________________—Gritaba Grell mientras hacia como que lloraba._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________—Porque no hay ningún amor, y deje de gritar, esta llamando la atención____________________—Sebastian estaba perdiendo la paciencia._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________—¡Eres un insensible Sebas-chan! Aunque eso me gusta____________________—Dijo dejando su actitud herida para acercarse de forma seductora al hombre de negro._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________— Hágame el favor de alejarse____________________—El demonio aparato bruscamente al pelirrojo de si____________________— Invade mi espacio personal._

_Grell se repuso del empujón y comenzó a arreglarse. Luego le dio una mirada a Sebastian que indicaba que estaba realmente ofendido._

_____________________—Si así son las cosas, me voy. No me importa el por qué me necesitas, una dama debe hacerse respetar____________________—Grell hizo un gesto de despecho._

_Sebastian se limito a suspirar, si el shinigami no iba por las buenas iría por las malas, porque de ninguna manera le fallaria a su joven amo, no de nuevo. Así que antes de que Grell pudiera dar un paso, el akuma le tomo por la cintura y se dirijo a la mansión Phantomhive._

_Grell por su parte, deliraba de lo lindo, el solo toque de Sebastian sobre su cuerpo le había producido una hemorragia nasal y un montón de escenas (demasiado románticas y apasionadas como para mencionarlas) en su mente. Y así estaba Grell, perdido en su mente cuando de la nada Sebastian el dejo caer . Al shinigami le tomo unos segundos el asimilar donde estaban, pero pudo reconocer la enorme construcción que tenia enfrente._

_____________________—¿La mansión Phantomhive?____________________— Pensó mientras alzaba una ceja como signo de incredulidad._

_____________________________________________________________—Dime Sebas-chan, ¿para que me trajiste aquí?____________________—El shinigami le preguntó al mayordomo, el cual estaba abriendo la puerta._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________—Eso es, porque mi bocchan lo necesita____________________— Respondió el Akuma mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba Ciel. Iba con el shinigami pisandole los talones._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________—¡Ah! ¿Quieres que liquide al mocoso ese para que podamos huir juntos?____________________— Grell dijo eso y sonrió seductoramente, pero poco le duro ese gesto, ya que vio la miraba nada amigable que Sebastian le dedico y antes de poder retractarse fue agarrado por el demonio y luego arrojado dentro de una habitación._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Sebastian tiro a Grell a los pies de Ciel y espero a que él chico dijese algo, había cumplido su orden._

Ahora que lo pensaba, lo mejor hubiera sido no traer al shinigami a casa, lo único que había hecho era que su joven amo actuara extraño, es más si lo pensaba bien luego de que la entrevista terminara, Ciel parecía agotado.

Unas palabras aparecieron en la mente del mayordomo:

_— ¡Descuida Sebas-chan, te prometo no tocar a tu amo! ¡Por muy lindo que sea mi corazón solo te pertenece a ti!_

_No tocar a tu amo...__Por muy lindo que sea_...Ese shinigami no se había atrevido a...

Sin perder tiempo Sebastian entro en la oficina de su joven amo y olvidando su típica y cortes forma de actuar le pregunto al menor:

—¡Bocchan!¿Es posible de que ayer ese shinigami le haya tocado?—El mayordomo le grito aquello al pequeño, temiendo lo peor.

Ciel por su parte miro extrañado a su mayordomo ¿Qué bicho le había picado? ¿Por qué preocuparse por eso ahora? Aún así le respondió, algo en el semblante desesperado de su sirviente le dijo que era mejor darle una respuesta:

—No mucho—Ciel respondió con la inocencia de un niño, después de todo lo era. Además, era la verdad, ya que Grell le había agarrado las mejillas y también le había estrechado la mano.

El rostro de Sebastian se desfiguro en una mueca de horror. Ese maldito shinigami travestí y psicopatía era ,además, un pedofilo abusador de "jóvenes amos". Lo iba a descuartizar, ¿quien se creía para venir a corromper a su amo?No, no tenia derecho a tocarlo, se las pagaría.

Ciel miraba como una extraña sombra negra crecía alrededor de su mayordomo, le iba a decir que estaba ocurriendo cuando algo rojo bloqueo su visión, pronto vio frente a sí la afilada sonrisa de Grell.

—He llegado, Conde Phantomhive o debería llamarte Ciel—Dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo al menor. Gesto que no paso desapercibido por el akuma quien miro la hora. Las ocho y un minuto, había llegado, tal como lo había dicho ayer.

El conde no dijo nada, le extrañaba en sobremanera la forma extraña de actuar de Grell, ya que lo que el chico no sabía es que el shinigami había decidido ayudarlo con su "pelea de pareja", le daría celos al akuma y la mejor forma de hacerlo era actuar como si él y Ciel tuvieran algo.

—Vamos Ciel, cariño... o se nos hará tarde—El pelirrojo agarro a un estupefacto Ciel y lo saco de la mansión dejando al mayordomo tan pasmado como su amo y con la sangre hirviendo.

—Sebastian, tienes prohibido seguirnos, es una orden—Alcanzó a gritar el niño antes que su voz muriera en la distancia, si algo dijo después Sebastian no lo escucho.

Durante las dos horas que su amo estuvo fuera, Sebastian no hizo más que caminar de un lado a otro, era la imagen viva de la desesperación y es que sentía cada estremecimiento de su amo, como el nerviosismo corría por las venas de "su" niño...¿Qué diablos estaban haciendo esos dos? ¿Ese era su castigo? Saber que su amo estaba con un pervertido y no poder alertarle lo peligroso que era. Su amo era muy inocente para darse cuenta de las sucias intenciones de Grell. Y no solo eso, sino que ahí estaba de nuevo ese extraño sentimiento que surgiera en el cuando veía a Lady Elizabeth demasiado amorosa con su amo, aunque ahora era mas fuerte.

¿Cuando iban a llegar? Sebastian estaba tan desesperado y enfurecido que si alguno de los otros sirvientes hubiera hecho alguna desastre, de seguro lo hubiera matado.

Ya eran las diez, ¿acaso no iban a volver?...¿Qué había sido eso?¡Ah! sólo era Essel que rascaba la puerta. ¿Eso que escuchaba era un carro? No sólo era su imaginación...¡¿Por qué maldita sea su joven amo no llegaba? Si se demoraban un minuto más le arrancaría las entrañas al shinigami y lo ahorcaría con ellas.

Y esos eran sus pensamientos cuando la puerta principal se abrió y dio paso al pequeño conde y al shinigami escarlata.

—Eso ha sido magnifico Ciel, ¿a la misma hora mañana?—Pregunto el shinigami con aire coqueto.

Al chico le molestaba la familiaridad con la que le hablaba, pero no había podido convencer a Grell que su "gran" idea no era necesaria y que él no tenia "una pelea de pareja" así que simplemente había optado por seguirle el juego, hasta que se cansara.

—Claro...my lady—Ciel sonrío de manera forzada y luego comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Sebastian le saludo como era revido y luego mato con la mirada al shinigami, quien por primera vez le ignoro olímpicamente y fue detrás de su joven amo, quien ya había pasado la parte donde antes estaba el cuadro de sus progenitores y había tomado la escalera de la izquierda.

—~ Que duermas bien Ciel-kun. Ya espero que sea mañana ~— Dijo el pelirrojo abrazando a Ciel y besándolo peligrosamente cerca de los labios.

Ciel abrió mucho los ojos, no solo por la sorpresa ante el gesto del shinigami, sino que también por la furia que irradio de su mayordomo, furia que lo hizo llegar junto a ellos en menos de un segundo, furia ,de la cual estuvo seguro, el shinigami no se salva, sino es por él.

—Sebastian, detente—Dijo al ver como el akuma se lanzaba peligrosamente contra el shinigami.

El mayordomo obedeció, pero su mirada seguía ardiendo en odio mientras miraba a Grell.

—¡Ah, Sebas-chan es aterrador!—Grito Grell como una niña.

El demonio no respondió, pero solo lo hizo porque su amo estaba ahí.

El conde observaba todo con verdadero asombro, ¿Tan molesto estaba Sebastian? Al parecer el tonto plan de Grell si le iba a servir después de todo. Y hablando de Grell.

—Sebastian—Dijo con su mejor voz de niño inocente y dulce.

—¿Si, joven amo?—Pregunto el demonio sin apartar la vista de Grell, si las miradas mataran.

—Desde ahora hasta que amanezca quedas bajo las ordenes de Grell, debes obedecer todos sus caprichos menos todo lo relacionado a abandonarme o perjudicarme—El mayordomo le miro incrédulo, él le sonrió gozoso.

—Que no llegue tarde para despertarme, Grell y otra cosa, de vuélveme a Sebastian en una pieza...Hasta mañana— Y con esas palabras el pequeño niño de ojos cual zafiros, se alejo hacia su cuarto.

—¿No es magnifico Sebas-chan? Tendremos una cita—La sonrisa del shinigami se ensancho en gran manera.

Sebastian le miro, ese era su castigo...una cita, una cita con ese desquiciado shinigami, y debía obedecerlo. Su joven amo si que estaba molesto.

* * *

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Ahora si que si, viene "Ese Mayordomo, En una cita.", claro siempre y cuando tenga comentarios que me animen xD

Aprovechando esta instancia les invito a leer mis otros fics (publicidad para mi xD)

Eternidad: Para siempre es mucho tiempo, aún más si debes pasarlo al lado de alguien que no quiere estar contigo. (Kuroshitsuji)

Puerros: No los soporto, pero me gustan, lo odio, pero lo amo, en resumen esto no es más que un montón de sentimientos contradictorios. (Fruits Basquet)

Ciel ya no es Ciel: Lizzy daría lo que fuera por ver feliz a Ciel, incluso si para ello debe irse...no este summary es malo, mejor Todos tienes alas para volar a un lugar mejor, menos él. (Obviamente Kuro xD)

Sin ti no hay para siempre que valga: Han pasado dos años desde que Sebatian dejo a su amo y ahora que ya no lo tiene es cuando se dio cuenta de que un "para siempre" con él era lo que más deseaba. (Kuro, este no esta terminado, pero lo continuare pronto, además es secuela de eternidad)

Momentos: ¿Qué es un momento? Es un instante especial que se queda en nuestros recuerdos. (Kuro)

El Vuelo de la Mariposa: Me has dejado, te has marchado. Ilusión color zafiro, has huido de mi. Te escapaste de mis manos protectoras y emprendiste el vuelo con las alas rotas. (Kuro)

Bye bye y gracias por leer.

PD: Perdón por la excesiva tardanza, pero entre el cole, la vida diaria, el estrés de que me quedan como tres semanas para dar la PSU elegir carrera y en otra palabras tomar la decision de la cual depende mi futuro me he visto muy ocupada como para escribir, además, tuve una lucha épica con Grell y creo que me gano,(no ya no, porque Breyito me ayudo xD) porque me ha salido un tantito fuera de su forma de ser u.u , pero ni modo, algo es algo.

PD2: Este cap. es más largo que lo otros en compensación de la demora.

PD3: Con este publicado nos quedan a lo sumo entre tres a cuatro capítulos más, alégrense pronto descansaran de mi, mis locuras que escribo y mis demoras para actualizar xD, porque el fic estará completo ^^.

PD4: Si alguna de estas notas y las del principio suenan algo incoherente, es porque no he borrado nada, solo voy agregando a medida que se me ocurren cosas xD.

PD5: Si! Al fin después de quien sabe cuanto tiempo, termine wiiii!...cualquier falta de ortografía tendrán que disculparmela, pero es que estoy emocionada quiero subir esto pronto :D


	5. Ese Mayordomo, En una Cita I

_**Ese Mayordomo, Falla.**_

**Notas del fanfic:**

Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son obra de Yana-sama.

Con este fanfic no pienso obtener ningún lucro, es simplemente una forma de desarrollar aún más mi escritura, ademas, creó que ya es tiempo de desmitificar a Sebastian, él no siempre tiene que ser prefecto e.e .

Recuerden pasarse por mis otros fics y dejarme un review (no les cuesta nada, no sean malas personas T-T...xD)

Eternidad: Para siempre es mucho tiempo, aún más si debes pasarlo al lado de alguien que no quiere estar contigo. (Kuroshitsuji)

Puerros: No los soporto, pero me gustan, lo odio, pero lo amo, en resumen esto no es más que un montón de sentimientos contradictorios. (Fruits Basquet)

Ciel ya no es Ciel: Lizzy daría lo que fuera por ver feliz a Ciel, incluso si para ello debe irse...no este summary es malo, mejor Todos tienes alas para volar a un lugar mejor, menos él. (Obviamente Kuro xD)

Sin ti no hay para siempre que valga: Han pasado dos años desde que Sebatian dejo a su amo y ahora que ya no lo tiene es cuando se dio cuenta de que un "para siempre" con él era lo que más deseaba. (Kuro, este no esta terminado, pero lo continuare pronto, además es secuela de eternidad)

Momentos: ¿Qué es un momento? Es un instante especial que se queda en nuestros recuerdos. (Kuro)

El Vuelo de la Mariposa: Me has dejado, te has marchado. Ilusión color zafiro, has huido de mi. Te escapaste de mis manos protectoras y emprendiste el vuelo con las alas rotas. (Kuro)

In love with Kaoru: Primer cap. :Kaoru se atrevió a cortar toda distancia entre los dos y con sus manos, atrajo la cabeza de su amante a él y juntó sus labios en un dulce y pegajoso beso desbordante de pasión y anhelo por parte de los dos. (Ouran High School Host Club)

Tu Sabor en sus Labios: Se aman con pasión, pero solo deben conformarse a probar el sabor del otro en los labios de alguien más.(Kuro)

**POR POCO LO OLVIDO, ESTIMADISIMAS MÍAS(bueno no mías, sino que de sus madres o de Sebastian, ahí saben ustedes de quien son xD), ESTE HUMILDE Y PEQUEÑO FIC TIENE UNA ADVERTENCIA QUE HACERLES Y ES QUE ESTE CAP. CONTIENE YAOI (no del fuerte, osea, nada de sexo (aunque puede que allá algo de lime(o como se escriba(culpa mía por no usar esas palabras nunca))pero muy suave, casi nada))) PERO SI MUCHOS BESOS, CARICIAS Y DEMASES ENTRE HOMBRES, Y ADEMÁS, ALGO DE SHOTA...ASÍ QUE SI NO LES GUSTA, LO LAMENTO, PERO LES INVITO CON LA MAYOR CORDIALIDAD A QUE NO LEAN, PUES MI DESEO NO ES INCOMODARLAS NI RECIBIR REVIEWS OFENSIVOS ^^ Y EN EL CASO DE QUE SI LES GUSTE, BIENVENIDAS SEÁIS :)**

**PD: SOLO ESTE CAP. (al menos hasta el momento) TENDRÁ SHONEN AI (llamemoslo así, ya que es lo más adecuado) EL RESTO SEGUIRÁ COMO UNA HISTORIA NORMAL, A LO MÁS ALGUNA INSINUACIÓN, PERO NADA MÁS.**

**otra cosa, disculpen mi manía por usar paréntesis dentro de paréntesis u.u y mi aveces excesivo uso de puntos suspensivos, pero los amo *-* ****...xD**

**BIEN TENGO DOS COSAS MÁS QUE DECIROS Y ES QUE, PRIMERO YO NO BORRO LAS ADVERTENCIAS AÚN CUANDO VAYA A PONER OTRA QUE CONTRADIGA A LA YA ANTES PUESTA, PORQUE ME GUSTA QUE TODO QUEDE CON LA ORIGINALIDAD DEL PRINCIPIO Y SEGUNDO LA ESCENA MÁS YAOI DE ESTE CAP. QUEDARA PARA OTRO Y SE DEBE A UN ENORME BLOQUEO QUE ESTOY EXPERIMENTANDO Y EN VISTA Y CONSECUENCIA QUE HACE RATO QUE NO ACTUALIZO Y QUE EL CAP. LLEVA 6396 PALABRAS (sin incluir notas) LO QUE LO HACE MUY LARGO Y PESADO PARA UNA SOLA LECTURA CORTARE LO QUE LLEVO ESCRITO Y LO PUBLICARE AHORA, DEJANDO DE ESA FORMA EL CAP. DE "ESE MAYORDOMO, EN UNA CITA" EN DOS PARTES.**

**GRACIAS POR SU ATENCIÓN.**

* * *

_**Ese Mayordomo, En una Cita.**_

Sebastian le miro, ese era su castigo...una cita, una cita con ese desquiciado shinigami, y debía obedecerlo. Su joven amo si que estaba molesto.

El akuma no podía salir de su asombro, él que pensaba que su mayor castigo era ver como el shinigami se cortejaba a su amo y ahora enterarse de esto, es que no era posible. De todos los castigos que su amo podía imponerle este era con creces el peor. Aún recordaba haber dicho que prefería al shinigami molestandole que cerca de su amo, pero no se refería a esto.

—~¡Ah Sebas-chan! ¿No es acaso magnifico el que tengamos una cita?~—Dijo el pelirrojo mientras se colgaba del cuello del mayordomo.

—No, no lo es— Respondió el akuma, apartando a Grell.

—¡Sebas-chan!—Exclamo el shinigami haciendo pucheros.

Sebastian le ignoro, estaba mas preocupado con el hecho de que debía estar bajo las ordenes de ese loco, que quien sabe que cosas le haría hacer, después de todo era un pervertido corrompedor de...¿de jóvenes amos? ¿No había llegado acaso a aquella conclusión ¿Y si era así, que hacia el shinigami teniendo una cita con él? Esto le olía a gato encerrado y no se refería a los gatos que él te...bueno...nada, olvidenlo.

Mientras Sebastian pensaba todo aquello, Grell decía todo lo que tenia planeado hacer con el mayordomo, partirían por una cena a la luz de la luna donde se declararían su amor eterno y se besarían apasionadamente hasta que sus labios no dieran más y luego Sebastian le recitaría un montón de cursilerias y se volverían a besar . No pensaba llegar a más, al menos por esa noche, porque como una dama que era, no iría a la cama con Sebas-chan en la primera cita, para nada. Primero debía conquistarla, luego entonces podrían compartir cama.

A Sebastian le sorprendió aquello, si bien a penas le había puesto atención a la perorata del shinigami, eso ultimo si lo había escuchado bien, después de todo él esperaba que Grell le obligaría a hacer aquello enseguida, pero lo que no sabía el mayordomo era que Grell contaba con al menos tres noches más, ya que tal como Ciel le había prometido, por cada día a sus servicios tendría una noche con Sebastian bajo sus ordenes. Ese día habían avanzado poco, en parte , porque Ciel había dicho que primero debían recopilar información y en parte, porque quería hacer más duradero el castigo de su sirviente. El día de mañana, Ciel tenia planificado salir nuevamente de noche y vigilar la guarida de los contrabandista (la cual conocían por medio de la información encontrada) Y recién el tercer día actuarían, aunque claro, Grell siempre podía retrasarse un día más. Pero eso no tenia importancia, al menos no por ahora, ya que esta era su primera noche de cita con Sebastian y tenia que aprovecharla por lo que le ordeno al mayordomo que le siguiese y este sin reclamar ( o al menos no audiblemente) le siguió.

En poco minutos llegaron a un claro de un bosque donde encontraron una mesa para dos, adornada muy elegantemente, que estaba rodeada de pétalos de rosa rojos y en una esquina un hombre tocaba una melodía romántica con su violín.

—¿Qué es esto?—Preguntó Sebastian, al ver el "escenario".

—~Una cena romántica a la luz de la luna~—Canto Grell arrastrando a Sebastian a una de las sillas. Grell se sentó en frente y le tomo de las manos.

—Y...¿Ahora que?—El mayordomo lucia apático.

—Charlemos Sebas-chan—Dijo el shinigami mientras pestañeaba exageradamente.

—¿De que?—Sebastian solo quería que el amanecer llegara luego.

—No lo sé, ¿Que tal sobre ti?...Dime Sebas-chan ¿A quien amas?—El pelirrojo se acerco peligrosamente al rostro del akuma.

—¿Amar? Los de mi clase no amamos—Dio por respuesta el mayordomo.

—¿Ni siquiera a los extremadamente adorables y atractivos jóvenes amos?—Grell preguntó tratando de sonar casual.

Sebastian le miro, algo perdido, ¿A donde quería llegar con esa pregunta? Pero fuese como fuese, eso le había recordado algo.

— Dígame Grell-san, ¿Por qué sale con mi bocchan y luego tiene esta cita conmigo?—Si ese maldito bastardo estaba jugando con los sentimientos de su bocchan lo haría picadillo.

—¿ Mmm?...Bueno, es porque...amm...—¿Qué podía decirle? No la verdad, al menos, porque sino arruinaría el plan (ideado por él sin el consentimiento de Ciel) "Poner celoso a Sebastian para que vuelva con Ciel" o abreviado "El PCASPQVCC".

—Estoy esperando su respuesta, Grell-san—Dijo el mayordomo inpacientandose.

—Primero llámame Grell, deja las formalidades de lado, estamos en una cita—El pelirrojo le guiño un ojo al moreno— Y segundo, respecto a tu pregunta...pues veras, una dama como yo, tan bella y codiciable no puede conformarse a quedar con un solo hombre, habiendo tantos de donde escoger—Grell sonrió, era tan inteligente había encontrado una solución muy buena y en poco tiempo.

Sebastian se quedo observando al ser frente a él, ¿ Estaría hablando enserio? Tratándose de Grell, era posible aún así le advirtió (amenazo):

—Si lastimas a mi bocchan, te juro que desearas no haber existido—El semblante del mayordomo se ensombreció con aquellas palabras y apretó con demasiada fuerza las manos del pelirrojo.

—Je je je je— Rió nerviosamente el shinigami.

Sebastian simplemente siguió mirándolo con ese semblante oscuro.

—Bueno, vasta de hablar, es tiempo de que me beses Sebas-chan—Dijo el pelirrojo cambiando de tema.

—Como quieras—Sebastian tomo el rostro de Grell y lo acerco al suyo.

—Recuerda hacerlo lo más romántico posible—Dijo el shinigami— Hazlo como si estuvieras besando a tu persona amada—Agregó antes que los labios del mayordomo sellaran los suyos.

Sebastian no le presto atención a los comentarios de Grell. "Persona amada", él no tenia una persona amada. Comenzó mover sus labios contra los del shinigami y cerro los ojos, por simple costumbre, es decir,uno siempre cierra los ojos cuando esta besando y en cuanto lo hizo una imagen se comenzó a formar en su mente. El rostro entre su manos era más pequeño, la piel más suave, el cabello corto y grisáceo. El aroma que desprendía esa persona era embriagador. Tenia unas pequeña, blancas y delicadas manos que se aferraban a su camisa y unas largas y delgadas piernas se cerraban al rededor de su cintura. Sebastian se aparto bruscamente de Grell. ¿Que había sido eso?

El shinigami reclamó:

—Sebas-chan, ¿Por qué te alegaste en el mejor momento? Exijo que me beses nuevamente— Grell hizo pucheros y Sebastian simplemente obedeció.

Esta vez beso al pelirrojo con un poco más de brusquedad, moviendo sus labios más rápido. Succiono el labio inferior del shinigami y le arranco un suspiro, luego le indico (con su lengua) que deseaba( a la verdad no lo deseaba) entrar en su boca y el shinigami lo dejo. El mayordomo no había cerrado los ojos, pero cuando introdujo su lengua en la boca de Grell , los cerro sin darse cuenta y nuevamente su mente le hizo pensar que la persona frente a él, era otra. La boca de quien estaba besando sabia a chocolate y a té. Su lengua era pequeña y cálida, y sus gemidos eran música pura. Sebastian no se aparto del shinigami, pero abrió los ojos con brusquedad y no se permitió volver a cerrarlos mientras duraron los besos.

—Bien, Sebas-chan parece que te he mantenido ocupado mucho tiempo, ya esta por amanecer—Dijo el shinigami después de un tiempo.

—Es mejor que vuelvas con Ciel, nos vemos—Grell le guiño un ojo al akuma y le lanzo un beso para luego desaparecer entre los arboles.

Sebastian se limito a estremecerse y luego se fue en dirección hacia la mansión Phantomhive. Una vez en ella se dirijo a la habitación de su amo para ver como estaba y si se había puesto bien el pijama, ya que Ciel no era muy bueno con eso. Y lo encontró, durmiendo con todas las tapas de la cama en el suelo y con los botones de su pijama mal abrochados. Sebastian sonrió con ternura, se acerco a su amo y sin despertarlo comenzó a desabrochar botón por botón. Se disponía a abrocharlos correctamente cuando fugaces recuerdos de los que se había imaginado inundaron su mente. Sintió un imperioso deseo de tocar la piel de su bocchan, de comprobar si sus gemidos era como los de su "alucinación" y si sus labios eran tan sabrosos, pero se limito a sacarse un guante y acariciar el torso del niño, este se removió y quejo en sueños, obligando al mayordomo a retirar su mano rápidamente. Sebastian se regaño mentalmente por lo que había echo (y por lo que había querido hacer) culpando a Grell por esos pensamientos raros (de seguro no habían sido suyos, sino que del pelirrojo) y acomodo como debía ser el pijama de su bocchan, luego lo tapo como era debido y se le quedo viendo. No sabía, por qué había pensado aquello y tampoco, por qué tenia tantos deseos de besar al chico en ese mismo instante, tantos que estaba inclinado sobre él. Miro los rosados y aún vírgenes labios de Ciel y se acerco más al chico, haciendo que sus labios se posaran sobre la frente de su bocchan. Luego se alejo y salio de la habitación.

Una vez en el pasillo se llevo una mano a los labios y se quedo parado con los ojos muy abiertos. Sentía un extraño calor en las mejillas ¿Se había sonrojado? ¿Un demonio sonrojado? ¡Vamos, ni que fuera una colegiala enamorada! Esto estaba mal, no solo lo del sonrojo, sino que también lo que había pensado, además, ¿Por qué quería besar a su bocchan?Lo había besado en la frente, pero ¿Realmente quería besarlo ahí? Se convenció de que sí, de que eso era lo que quería hacer y que era, porque había desarrollado un afecto fraternal hacia su bocchan. Si, era eso, afecto fraternal, se sentía como un padre para Ciel, nada más. Solo quería cuidarlo, cuidarlo de todo pervertido, como Grell. Y repitiéndose eso se fue a comenzar con los quehaceres de ese día.

Durante el transcurso del día no volvió a cuestionarse su extraño comportamiento y se dedico a cumplir con sus deberes, todo iba bien hasta que dieron las ocho de la tarde.

—¡Ciel! ¡He venido por ti!—El estruendoso grito del shinigami se oyó en toda la mansión.

—Grell, hazme el favor de no gritar en mi casa—Dijo el chico una vez llego al vestíbulo donde lo esperaba el pelirrojo.

—¡Eres tan dulce!—El shinigami se acerco al Conde y lo atrajo hacia si.

— Finge que no besamos—Le susurro al chico —Sebas-chan esta mirando.

Ciel no supo que decir, ni que hacer. Él no sabía como fingir aquello, nunca había besado a nadie, pero no fue necesario que hiciera nada, porque Grell se encargo de que "el beso" se viera convincente y de que Sebastian ardiera en celos.

—Bueno, vamosnos—Dijo Grell tomando a Ciel de la cintura, feliz de que el "PCASPQVCC" iba viento en popa.

—Si— Respondió Ciel y agrego—Sebastian, ya sabes las ordenes, no salir por nada, a menos que te llamase.

—Yes my lord—Dijo el mayordomo e hizo una reverencia que Ciel apenas pudo ver.

Si, la noche anterior se había sentido desesperado al ver a su amo irse con el shinigami ahora estaba más que histérico y es que se habían besado frente a él. ¡BESADO! Ahora por culpa de ese shinigami los labios de su amo ya no eran puros. El pelirrojo los había hecho perder su virginidad, cosa que le correspondía hacer a él...es decir...proteger a él, él tenia que proteger a su amo de esas acciones de los pervertidos, si eso, mantener a Ciel lejos de la corrupción, no corromperlo él...je je je...después de todo él era "el padre" de Ciel y tenia que cuidar a "su niñito" del mal del mundo. Aunque ¿ Cómo se supone que iba a cuidarlo, si "su pequeño" no lo dejaba salir de la mansión? Era imposible para él. Una de las claras desventajas de ser el contratista de "tu (supuesto) hijo".

Sebastian miro la hora. Las ocho y media ¿por qué el tiempo pasa tan lento cuando estas preocupado? Esta era la segunda "cita" de su bocchan con Grell y al shinigami se le podía ocurrir que ya era tiempo de conocerse de una manera mucho más intima y sin la ropa que solían llevar. ¡No! Eso no pasaría, su amo era un niño no un idiota, por lo que al ver las intenciones del pervertido con el que estaba se negaría y si el shinigami insistía entonces lo llamaría a él y entonces él se encargaría de hacerle llegar al shinigami (de una forma muy violenta y sádica) la negativa del Phantomhive. No había de que preocuparse, claro siempre y cuando el chico no quisiese hacerlo, ya que cabía la posibilidad de que el Conde estuviese realmente apasionado por el pelirrojo y entonces no hiciese nada por impedir el inminente coito.

¡Oh no! Los nervios y la desesperación fluían nuevamente por todo su cuerpo... su amo, su pequeño, inocente, frágil, apetitoso,lindo, atractivo,sexy y violable amo entregándose a ese maldito y pedofilo shinigami, esto no podía estar pasandole, tenia que hacer algo, pero ¿qué? ¿Qué haría con...esperen un minuto, ¿qué había dicho de su amo?...¿atractivo? ¿sexy? ¿violable? ¡¿QUÉ TIPO DE PENSAMIENTOS ERAN ESOS?! ¡¿CÓMO PODÍA PENSAR ASÍ DE SU "BEBE"?! Era un padre totalmente despreciable, debería entregarse a la justicia por tener esos pensamientos incestuosos. Todo era culpa de ese shinigami. Grell era responsable de aquellos pensamientos, ese pelirrojo travestí le había pegado su pedofilicidad (si esa palabra no exista pero igual la iba a emplear) mientras estaban juntos y ahora él pensaba de manera tan impura. Mataría a Grell, lo mataría lenta y dolorosamente.

Todo el tiempo que transcurrió desde las ocho y media hasta la diez, Sebastian se la paso entre pensamientos poco paternales hacia Ciel (por los cuales se recriminaba apenas los terminaba de formular) e imaginando mil y un maneras de matar a Grell.

De pronto cuando ya daban las once y media y Sebastian estaba por destruir todo el hall, Maylene se acerco a él y le hablo:

—Sebastian-san, ¿Qué hace aún levantado?

—¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia!— Sebastian le respondió a la chica con un grito.

—Seb...Sebastian-san—Tartamudeo la chica algo asustada por la reacción del mayordomo.

—¡Y ¿por qué estas levantada?!¡Anda a acostarte...mañana hay mucho trabajo que hacer y no necesito que andes más torpe de lo normal solo, porque tienes sueno!— El akuma miro a la sirvienta con la ira bailándole en los ojos.

Maylene apenas reacciono a hacer una reverencia y luego salir corriendo en dirección a su cuarto.

Sebastian suspiro, mañana tendría que disculparse con la chica por la forma en que la había tratado, después de todo no era culpa de la sirvienta el que él estuviera de mal humor, sino que la culpa la tenia Grell.

Los minutos siguieron pasando y la desesperación de Sebastian aumentaba a cada segundo, ya no daba más y es que pasaban de las doce y su amo no llegaba. El mayordomo se imaginaba los peores escenarios, tal vez Ciel había decidido huir con el shinigami y vivir juntos en un lugar lejano amándose o tal vez Grell había drogado y/o embriagado a su amo para aprovecharse del niño o peor aún, podrían estar comprando trajes para su próxima boda ¿En que había fallado? ¿Tan malo había sido que el destino lo castigaba de esta forma? Y entre lamento y lamento no escucho los pasos que se acercaban por la entrada, ni noto cuando la puerta se abrió y mucho menos vio a su amo acercarse a él. Sólo noto la presencia del niño cuando este le habló "cariñosamente":

—¿Qué se supone que esta haciendo ahí parado como un idiota?—El pequeño conde increpó a su sirviente.

—¡Bocchan!—Exclamó el mayordomo con alegría y por poco se lanza sobre el niño.

—¿Qué?—Ciel retrocedió unos pasos al ver las intenciones de mayor.

—¡Me alegro tanto de que haya vuelto!—El akuma se acerco al Phantomhive tratando de abrazarlo...y de comprobar que estuviera intacto.

—Si, si...como sea, yo también me alegro de estar devuelta—Replicó el menor de forma seca y agregó— Bueno, ahora quedas bajo las ordenes de Grell hasta el amanecer, yo por mi parte me iré a dormir en seguida, estoy agotado...hasta mañana— Ciel se retiro y fue entonces que le mayordomo se percato de la presencia del shinigami.

—¡Hasta mañana Ciel-kun!...~¡Ah, tan adorable!~—Grell se quedo mirando embobadamente el lugar por donde Ciel se había ido y luego de unos minutos se volvió hacia Sebastian, quien lo miraba de una forma nada amigable.

—Hola Sebas-chan...¿Listo?—Le saludo de forma coqueta.

—¿Listo para qué?—Preguntó el mayordomo sin devolver el saludo.

—Para nuestra cita, ¿para que más va ha ser?...tontito—Grell toco la punta de la nariz de Sebastian al decir la ultima palabra.

—Si, vamos—El tono que empleo el sirviente al responder se asemejaba mucho al que usaría un condenado a muerte que dirigen hacia su ejecución.

Grell se limito a sonreír y luego sacó al mayordomo de la mansión.

Pronto Sebastian se encontró en medio de un lago, remando dentro de una góndola y con Grell sentado frente a él. El shinigami tenia una sombrilla y un gran vestido, todo rojo como era de esperarse.

—¿Para que la sombrilla si es de noche?—Preguntó el akuma a su acompañante.

—Ambientación—Respondió el shinigami sencillamente.

—¡Kyaaa, Sebas-chan esto es tan romántico! Además, este vestido que me has regalado es encantador—Exclamó el pelirrojo.

—Solo lo hice, porque me ordenaste hacerlo—Dijo el mayordomo.

—¡Y este anillo, esta divino!—El shinigami hizo oídos sordos al comentario del akuma y mostró un enorme anillo de rubí que llevaba puesto en el dedo anular de la mano derecha.

—Eso también fue una orden...y pensar que tengo que gastar el dinero que bocchan me da en tus caprichos— Sebastian le dio una mirada de desprecio al hombre frente a él.

—No seas avaro Sebas-chan, el dinero es para gastarlo—Grell le dio una sonrisa sardónica al mayordomo.

El mayordomo se abstuvo de comentar algo y dedico a seguir remando. Pasado unos minutos el shinigami rompió el silencio que los había envuelto.

—Sebas-chan besame, besame de forma apasionada... lánzate sobre mi y besame como si el mundo fuera acabarse— Dijo y luego abrió los brazos esperando al mayordomo.

—_Ojala se acabase el mundo_— Pensó el akuma al momento de hacer lo que Grell le había dicho.

El moreno se abalanzo con tal ímpetu sobre el pelirrojo que volcó la pequeña embarcación, pero a ninguno de los dos les importo, simplemente se siguieron besando en el agua.

—Al parecer hay cambio de planes...una lucha romántica en el agua es lo que sigue—Comento Grell cuando el kuroshitsuji libero sus labios.

—Hmm—Sebastian murmuro por responder.

—¡Ah Sebas-chan besas tan bien! Ya no sé quien lo hace mejor ¿si tu o Ciel-kun?—El shinigami observo la reacción del akuma, era momento de continuar con el "PCASPQVCC".

Ante la simple mención del nombre de su amo Sebastian soltó al pelirrojo y le miro con odio.

—Ciel-kun es tan kawai, aveces debo recordarme que es sólo un niño para no sobrepasarme con él, pero es que es tan maduro—Grell se acerco a Sebastian quien lo empujo y le tiro agua en el rostro.

**—**No como tú, Sebas-chan...¡Deja de tirarme agua! ¡No ves que eghrhghrh...—Grell no pudo seguir hablando, ya que el agua le había entrado en la boca.

Sebastian salio del lago y miro con desprecio al pelirrojo que trataba de salir también, pero se veía dificultado por su enorme vestido.

—¡Sebas-chan ayúdame!—Le llamó el shinigami.

Sebastian sólo se quedo parado en la orilla mirándolo. Pronto Grell estuvo junto a él, tosiendo y escupiendo agua.

—Eres un malvado, dejaste que una dama como yo casi se ahogara y ni siquiera moviste un dedo por salvarme—Grell lloriqueaba sentado en la tierra.

—Y tu eres un pedofilo— Soltó el mayordomo sin poderse contener.

—¿Pedofilo yo? Para nada, yo soy una dama decente—Se defendió el pelirrojo.

—Y si es tan decente, my lady ¿por qué sale con un chico al cual sobrepasa con creces en edad?—Sebastian comenzaba a alterarse de nuevo.

—Porque él me lo pidió, y además, sólo nos llevamos por 3 años, ya que cuento con 16 años—El shinigami vatio coquetamente las pestañas.

—¿16.000?—Dijo el mayordomo para molestar al pelirrojo.

—¡Eso es grosero!—Grell hizo pucheros.—Además, no estoy haciendo nada malo, pues Ciel-kun sale conmigo, porque así lo quiere, es más él me beso primero y desato todo lo demás. Fue por su propia voluntad que tiene esa marca en el cuello que dice claramente Grell...

¡Splash!

Grell volvió a caer al agua por cortesía de Sebastian. Ese maldito shinigami había osado marcar a su amo, sino fuera porque perdería su tiempo tratando de ahogar a un ser inmortal se encargaría de no dejar subir a flote a esa alimaña roja.

—¡SEBAS-CHAN!—Gritó el shinigami una vez salio a la superficie.

—Te lo has ganado por aprovéchate de mi bocchan—Dio por respuesta el moreno.

—Ya te dije que no fue mi...—Grell dejo inconclusa su frase al ver como Sebastian le miraba de forma acecina. Se veía intimidado, pero por dentro estaba feliz, su plan estaba saliendo perfectamente.

—Ahora estoy aún más empapada—Se quejo el shinigami mientras estrujaba su vestido.

El mayordomo no dijo nada, solo quería que pronto llegase el alba e ir a ver si su amo no tenia demasiadas marcas de Grell en el cuerpo, porque de ser así, mataría al shinigami.

—¿Qué tal si vamos a un lugar a descansar y donde podamos secar nuestra ropa?— Sugirió el pelirrojo sin necesidad de hacerlo, porque después de todo lo que él dijese se haría.

—Esta bien—Dijo el mayordomo y se dejo guiar por Grell.

El shinigami lo llevo a un extraño edificio que no tardo en saber que se trataba de un burdel. Entraron en una habitación muy lujosa y que estaba toda adornada de color escarlata. En el centro había una gran y mullida cama y en uno de los costados de la habitación una chimenea ardía calentando el lugar. Sebastian camino hacia un pequeño sofá que había frente a la chimenea y vio que sobre el silloncito estaba la gabardina roja que el shinigami siempre usaba.

—Ya has estado aquí—Dijo el akuma tomando la prenda en sus manos.

—Si— Respondió Grell, aunque no era necesario, ya que el mayordomo no había preguntado.

—Esto le pertenecía a Madam Red—Comento Sebastian.

—Si, lo conservo como recuerdo suyo...Sabes, aveces la extraño—Grell miro nostalgicamente hacia un punto perdido de la habitación.

—Si le tenias tanto aprecio, ¿Por qué la mataste?—Sebastian tenia una expresión interrogativa en el rostro.

—Porque fue débil...o eso creo, me he preguntado muchas veces el por qué la mate, pero no sé como responderme...—El semblante del pelirrojo se ensombreció pero duro poco, porque pronto volvió a su expresión de siempre y agrego:

—Aunque es bueno que Madam Red ya no este con nosotros, porque de no ser así yo no podría salir con Ciel-kun...Ella me mataría antes de dejarme poner un dedo sobre su querido sobrino—El shinigami rió tontamente y siguió hablando —Creo que le daría un infarto el saber que he estado saliendo con su adorado Ciel y de todas la cosas que hemos hecho juntos...kukukuku—Grell seguía riendo,aunque ahora lo hacia de forma un tanto siniestra.

—¿Qué ha hecho con mi bocchan?—De pronto Sebastian se sentía molesto, muy molesto.

—Aparte de conocernos más y besarnos apasionadamente, nosotros hemos...—El shinigami se vio interrumpido por su gabardina en la cara.

—¡Sebas-chan!—Reclamó el pelirrojo.

—Agradece que no te tiro el sofá—Al decir eso el mayordomo miro el asiento y vio algo que no había notado que estaba ahí, una chaqueta de talla pequeña y color azul oscuro, una chaqueta que recién notaba su bocchan no llevaba cuando llego a la mansión.

Grell noto que Sebastian miraba la chaqueta de Ciel, prenda que recordaba como había llegado ahí.

_Grell caminaba junto al niño heredero de los Phantomhive, estaban llegando al pórtico de la mansión del más joven cuando el shinigami tuvo una idea._

_—Conde, deme su chaqueta—Dijo mientras estiraba las manos en dirección al chico._

_—¿Para qué? No creo que te quede, ya que definitivamente no es tu talla— Respondió el niño de forma recelosa._

_—Es parte del PCASPQVCC—Habló el shinigami mientras esperaba la prenda pedida._

_—¿El qué?—Ciel se rehusaba a quitarse la chaqueta...hacia frió ahí afuera._

_—Mi plan de volver a unirlos a ti y a Sebas, ahora dame esa chaqueta—Grell tomo al chico por los hombros y comenzó a desvestirle._

_—¡ Suéltame!—Ciel golpeo al hombre en el pecho, pero este ignorando el golpe le quito igual la prenda._

_—Vamos, Ciel-kun...solo será por un rato, te prometo que te la devuelvo después—El shinigami doblo la chaqueta y luego de ver la puerta por unos segundos agregó — Espérame un momento, mi querido conde, ya vuelvo—Y se alejo a una velocidad solo posible para una criatura como él._

_—Mi chaqueta—Dijo Ciel de forma infantil mientras apuntaba con su mano la dirección por donde se había ido Grell._

_El shinigami atravesó Londres en tiempo récord y dejo la chaqueta en el sillón (donde luego la encontraría Sebastian) y luego volvió junto a Ciel para hacer juntos su entrada en la mansión Phantomhive._

—¿Te gusta? Ciel tiene un gran sentido de la moda—Se burlo el shinigami.

—¿Qué hace esto aquí?—Preguntó Sebastian al borde de explotar en un ataque de ira.

—¿Eso? Se le quedo **MI** Ciel cuando estuvimos aquí esta tarde— Respondió el shinigami.

—¿**Mi** bocchan estuvo aquí...contigo?— El akuma se estaba imaginando demasiadas cosas que podían haber pasado en esa habitación.

—Si,hoy tuvimos una tarde muy interesante y agotadora...si sabes a que me refiero—Dijo el pelirrojo mientras se sacaba el vestido mojado y se ponía su ropa de siempre.

—¿Qué hicieron?—De pronto el ambiente se volvió denso y la habitación comenzó a ponerse oscura.

Grell quedo estático ante la pregunta (y la extraña atmósfera) de Sebastian. No podía decirle que él y Ciel habían estado observando los movimientos de los contrabandistas y que mientras espiaban habían escuchado cuando sería la próxima transacción de esos hombres, por lo que tuvo que forzar su cerebro para pensar en una buena historia que pusiera celoso al mayordomo, y que además, fuera convincente.

—Primero paseamos por la ciudad, lo cual fue aburrido, ya que mi Ciel-kun no me deja que lo abrace ni lo tome de la mano en publico, por lo que le sugerí que fuéramos al teatro, él estuvo de acuerdo , pero debo confesar que en el teatro lo que menos hicimos fue ver la obra, ya que elegimos un palco algo alejado y menos iluminado y entonces...ese Ciel, es muy juguetón apenas estuvimos solos comenzó a besarme y sus manos...tiene unas manos muy traviesas—Grell se retorcía mientras "recordaba" lo que había hecho esa tarde.

—Luego que termino la función, le sugerí a Ciel venir aquí para bajar un poco las revoluciones...y una vez aquí, pues...continuamos lo dejado en el teatro, por eso Ciel se saco la chaqueta, el pequeño tenia calor—El shinigami rió.

—¡Tú! ¡¿Tú lo hiciste con mi bocchan?!—Sebastian se abalanzó sobre Grell, golpeándolo contra la pared.

—¡No! ¿Cuantas veces debo decirte que soy una dama decente?Además, Ciel es todo un noble, él no dejo que llegáramos a más que besos y caricias, incluso cuando las cosas empezaron a escapar de nuestras manos él se detuvo diciendo que todo estaba mal y que tenia una prometida y lo mejor era terminar, pero yo lo detuve...le dije que no era necesario ir tan lejos y que no podía vivir sin él y que...—La explicación del shinigami se vio cortada por la mano del akuma que comenzó a apretar la garganta del pelirrojo.

— Escúchame una sola cosa Grell-san...Te atreves a llegar más lejos con mi bocchan y entonces te torturare hasta matarte—La voz del akuma salio baja y amenazante.

—Ss...Sebas...chan—Dijo con dificultad el shinigami.

—Te estoy advirtiendo y el que avisa no es traidor—El mayordomo soltó al hombre de los lentes rojos y agregó —Además, ¿aún no entiendo que te propones saliendo con mi bocchan?—El kuroshitsuji miro de forma interrogativa a su acompañante.

—Ya te lo dije, Sebas-chan. No tengo, porque conformarme con un hombre cuando puedo estar con dos— Respondió el shinigami.

—Si así piensas, tendré que convencerte de que conmigo te basta—Digo el mayordomo y acto seguido tomo al shinigami de los hombros y lo tiro sobre la cama para luego besarlo de forma apasionada. No iba a dejar que ese ser siguiera saliendo con su amo, no mientras él estuviera ahí para evitarlo

Sebastian comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Grell, mientras el pelirrojo le acariciaba la espalda y suspiraba entre beso y beso y las ocasionales succiones que le daba el akuma, pero en cuanto sintió que el moreno le sacaba la camisa lo detuvo.

—Detente Sebas-chan—Dijo el shinigami entre jadeos.

—¿Por qué?—Sebastian estaba turbado.

—Porque no podemos hacer esto, no ahora—Grell le respondió al sirviente mientras se acomodaba su ropa.

—¿Por qué?— Volvió a preguntar el akuma.

—Porque ya casi es hora de que amanezca y debes volver con Ciel, pero no te preocupes...continuamos a la noche—Grell le guiño coquetamente al hombre vestido de negro y luego salio de la habitación dejando a Sebastian asombrado y algo perturbado.

—_Maldito y raro ente—_ Pensó antes de salir de la habitación y volver al lugar donde su pequeño y dormido amo se encontraba.

* * *

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Listo, otro cap. listo...creo que quiero exigirles algo...lleguemos a los 60 reviews y les subo el cap. que sigue, vamos promocionen mi fic y podrán leer **"****Ese Mayordomo, Descubierto" **(no, no puedo hacer esto, por mucho que quiera tener muchos reviews, no puedo exigirles eso, sería como un triunfo hueco, es decir, solo tendré muchos reviews, porque los pido y así no es como funciona, los review se ganan no se piden, así que con tal de que comenten, el cap. será publicado)

La razón, por la que estaba olvidando poner la advertencia de Yaoi, es porque (no sé ustedes) el poner a Sebas y Grell en una situación amorosa, no se me hace yaoi ¿será porque Grell se cree mujer?...

Bueno esta de más decir que obvien la primera nota de esta parte, la razón esta en letras mayúsculas y negritas en la parte de arriba.

Bye bye y gracias por leer.


End file.
